


Там, где дикие вещи творятся

by dzenka



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: Всему и всегда находилось разумное, логичное объяснение, и ничего из ряда вон никогда не происходило.Прежде.А потом случился Люцифер.И за последние несколько месяцев Хлоя Деккер навидалась всякого.





	Там, где дикие вещи творятся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where The Wild Things Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347590) by [FearTheSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/pseuds/FearTheSpork). 



— Люцифер! Хватит ржать! 

Возмущенный окрик не помог: напарник лишь расхохотался еще громче, прищурившись и откинув голову. Приятная глазу картина, вот только едва ли она оправдывала тот факт, что потешался он над покойными. Пусть даже и умерли они, скажем так, весьма курьезным образом. 

— Люцифер, я серьезно, — пробурчала Хлоя, дернув его за роскошный костюм с такой силой, что он все же притих.

Однако по веселым искрам в глазах было ясно: это еще не конец. 

— Прости, милая… Но это просто… — взмолился Люцифер, подавив очередной смешок.

Хлоя вскинула руку, предупреждая очередную скабрезность, которой тот собрался ее удостоить, и выудила из сумки папку с материалами дела. Ее удалось потихоньку вынести из участка не далее как сегодня, и оставалось надеяться, что они с Люцифером успеют разобраться прежде, чем пропажи хватятся. 

Всучив добычу Люциферу, она устроилась на своем привычном месте с ним рядом за барной стойкой.

Если только Дэн узнает, что она лезет в его расследование за его же спиной, он, вполне возможно, от нее отвернется. Но точно так же Хлоя не могла не понимать, что в этом конкретном случае полиция будет бессильна. Черт, а ведь всего-то чуть больше года назад она пребывала в уверенности, что для ее обожаемой работы не существует снова «невозможно». 

Всему и всегда находилось разумное, логичное объяснение, и ничего из ряда вон никогда не происходило.

Прежде.

А потом случился Люцифер.

И за последние несколько месяцев Хлоя Деккер навидалась _всякого._

Как оказалось, далеко не каждое их расследование приводило к виновникам… из рода людского. Факт, принять который удалось лишь спустя месяцы, полные переоценки всего, что она знает. Люцифер, показывая свое истинное лицо, пусть и руководствовался намерениями исключительно благими, — пинком распахнул дверь в сверхъестественное и швырнул Хлою прямиком туда. 

Неделя ушла на то, чтобы переварить знание, что он действительно Дьявол. Еще одна — чтобы прекратить психовать и шариться по бездне сайтов в поисках хоть какой-то информации, способной помочь.

Оказывается, с группами поддержки для женщин, обнаруживших, что человек, с которым они не прочь завязать отношения, на деле — Ангел Господень, дела обстоят как-то туго.

Мэйз хохотала до колик и тут же посоветовала вытащить голову из задницы, пока Люциферу не надоело пережидать период Хлоиного кретинизма. 

Но тот проявил совершенно несвойственное ему терпение.

В отличие от тварей, что скрывались в ночной тиши.

Цацкаться с Хлоей и ее пошатнувшейся психикой, равно как и постепенно вводить в курс дела им было недосуг. По крайней мере, именно так выразился Люцифер в тот раз, когда они оба, с головы до ног перемазанные демонической кровью и нечистотами, рухнули на пол заброшенного склада. 

Пришлось искать баланс между тем, что Хлоя назвала «обычной жизнью» и «жизнью охотника на чудовищ».

Обычная жизнь идеально описывалась именно этим словом. Обычная. И, если задуматься, немного скучная.

Хлоя работала, запивала литрами кофе тонны бумажной волокиты. Люцифер заскакивал узнать, не появилось ли для них какого-то дела, и чаще всего заодно вытаскивал ее пообедать, избавляя от необходимости давиться бутербродом из автомата. 

Весь остальной день занимали расследования и забота о дочери, и в постель Хлоя падала измотанная и довольная жизнью.

По большей части. 

А затем вдруг откуда ни возьмись на стол плюхалась пухлая папка, Хлоя вскидывала взгляд, встречаясь с глазами Люцифера, и уже _знала._ Пора снова решить неразрешимое, а разве не к этому она всегда стремилась?

Ей по-прежнему хватало бандитских разборок и исчезнувших любовников, но порой — порой так невозможно тянуло вновь ощутить тот дикий азарт, что сопровождал охоту на тех, кто скрывается во тьме, плечом к плечу с самим Дьяволом.

Упоение, опасность…

Охота на чудовищ с Люцифером оказалась сущим наркотиком и быстрее некуда занимала свое место в жизни, словно на реверсе непрестанно вращающейся монеты. Хотя прежде Хлоя и представить не могла, что ей может понадобиться объяснять Дэну, откуда у нее взялась спортивная сумка, набитая крестами, осиновыми кольями и серебряными пулями.

Пока Хлоя размышляла обо всех внезапных переменах, Люцифер расслабленно перелистывал страницы врученного дела, покачивая в руке свой бокал. Настолько спокойный, что это передалось и ей.

Даже не потребовалось прикасаться к своей порции. Стоило только оказаться плечом к плечу, как она тут же безотчетно расслабилась. 

Уму непостижимо, насколько обнадеживающим оказалось его присутствие. Хлоя смотрела, как он вчитывается в отпечатанный текст, нахмурившись и скользя глазами по бесконечным строчкам. 

То, что она про себя называла «Включил Исследователя». 

В такие моменты он, закатав рукава и расстегнув жилетку и верхние пуговицы рубашки, нырял в книги и распечатки, выуживал здоровенные талмуды на мертвых языках и свитки, готовые рассыпаться в прах от одного прикосновения.

Он говорил на суахили, и древнегреческом, и гэлльском, и на любом другом языке, какой только потребуется, со столь непринужденной легкостью, что захватывало дух.

Разве могло это _не_ привлекать?

Видеть его, обычно столь пренебрежительно относившегося к бумажной работе, вот таким, в каком-то смысле заводило. Хлоя настолько привыкла, что в их паре она за «старшую», что стоило Люциферу прыгнуть за руль, как голову поднимали какие-то древнейшие инстинкты, которым положено было заглохнуть за годы эволюции. 

Будь здесь Мэйз, она бы уже закатила глаза, пробурчав что-то вроде: _«Деккер, закрой рот и подбери слюни»._

— Черт возьми, — наконец проговорил Люцифер, поморщившись, и Хлоя рывком вынырнула из раздумий. Точно, расследование. Расследование, о котором ей и полагалось размышлять. 

— Да, с ума сойти можно, — согласилась она, забрала у напарника папку, и, вынув оттуда несколько фотографий в попытке призвать мысли к порядку, принялась раскладывать их по стойке. Со снимков на нее уставились изможденные, невидящие лица, один вид которых грозил выбить почву из-под ног. 

Словно почувствовав это, Люцифер громко фыркнул, заставив повернуться и переключив внимание с фотографий на себя.

— Да уж, не каждый день услышишь о смертельном перепихоне. Я, конечно, сталкивался со слухами о коме, но это — максимум, да и то… — Он наморщил нос, явно не впечатленный случаем в общежитии Лоуэлл. 

Хлоя наконец пригубила виски, стремясь заглушить всколыхнувшуюся жалость к семьям погибших. В участке склонялись к тому, чтобы списать произошедшее на наркотики, потому что иначе — что тут скажешь?

 _Сожалеем, но единственное, что удалось установить — смерть из-за паранормального секс-марафона?_

Вряд ли такое хорошо воспримут. 

— Но скажи на милость, с чего ты взяла, что здесь кроется нечто потустороннее? — внезапно поинтересовался Люцифер. В его глазах сверкал вызов, как будто он подначивал Хлою перечислить все причины расчехлить тяжелую артиллерию. 

Хлоя вытаращилась в ответ.

— Да брось, Люцифер! 

Снова цапнув папку, она взмахнула ей перед лицом напарника, как будто одно только это доказывало все.

Люцифер лишь изогнул бровь, заставив раздраженно выдохнуть. Подумать только, с трехсот ярдов различит, подрал человека оборотень или медведь, а тут его уговаривать надо?! 

Мужчины. Вечно с ними так. 

— Десять независимых свидетелей сообщили, что в парней как будто что-то вселилось. _Десять,_ — повторила она, для верности ткнув пальцем в страницу. — Черт возьми, дверь не могли взломать шесть часов. Не справился даже пожарный расчет. Как будто нечто удерживало ее на месте.

— Или это просто была очень прочная дверь, — пожал плечами Люцифер, и Хлоя сверкнула глазами:

— Настолько, что ее не смогли вынести десять футболистов из университетской команды? Да они каждый гора мышц, — настаивала она, раздражаясь, что аргументы пропадают втуне. 

Обычно, это он тащил ее навстречу опасности. Не наоборот. У нее вот уже несколько недель руки чесались разобраться с чем-то эдаким, и вот теперь, когда ей практически преподнесли дело на блюдечке, Хлоя не собиралась просто так сдаваться.

— Дом шатало. Многие решили, что началось землетрясение, но чем ближе к двери, тем сильнее была тряска! — В запале она вскочила со стула и продолжила выкладывать фотографии. — Да к тому же бедолаги не останавливались сорок девять часов кряду.

Она ткнула в снимок, запечатлевший то, что осталось от двух молодых парней, которым светила прекрасная карьера в большом спорте. 

Не просто тела — иссушенные оболочки. 

Пока Хлоя сыпала аргументами, Люцифер наблюдал, упиваясь зрелищем того, с какой горячностью она рассуждала о том, существование чего даже не допускала год назад. Просто великолепно! Разумеется, он знал, что она права.

Какая-то дрянь выпила парней досуха и бросила, как севшие батарейки. 

Но нельзя же так сразу уступить.

Ведь это значило отказаться от возможности полюбоваться ее жгучим энтузиазмом. Тем самым, от которого по позвоночнику проносился разряд, и глубоко внутри зарождался трепет. Люцифер настолько увлекся зрелищем, что едва не пропустил момент, когда полагалось сдать назад.

— Хотя, знаешь, забудь, что я сказал, милая. Ты совершенно права, — выдал он, взмахнув рукой, и Хлоя сбилась на полуслове, подозрительно прищурившись от столь внезапной победы. 

Порой Люцифер был форменным чудиком, и как бы ни хотелось отрицать, Хлоя находила это очаровательным. 

— Ладно, — протянула она. Люцифер лишь просиял обворожительной улыбкой, ни словом не обмолвившись, с чего вдруг его развернуло на все сто восемьдесят. Да она, если честно, и не собиралась допытываться. Согласия ей вполне хватало.

Теперь, когда мяч снова оказался на стороне напарника, раздражение улеглось, и на смену пришло нетерпеливое стремление во всем разобраться. Которое и подтолкнуло язык.

— Так в чем там дело, как думаешь? 

Она уперлась подбородком в скрещенные ладони, внезапно сделавшись похожей на Трикси — тот же самый взгляд, какой доставался Люциферу, когда он отвечал на один из бесчисленных детских вопросов. Точно так же завороженная и затаившая дыхание в ожидании того, что прозвучит.

Обворожительно до безобразия!

Он подавил ухмылку.

— Что ж, обращаясь к дьявольской шкале, я бы сказал, что мы имеем дело с духом. А то и не одним, — сообщил он таким спокойным тоном, будто речь шла о сегодняшнем завтраке. — Даже скорее всего не одним, учитывая, сколько сил нужно, чтобы вынудить парней продолжать, удерживать дверь, сотрясать дом — и все это одновременно.

Хлоя чуть ссутулилась от разочарования. 

— А, — пробурчала она. — Я рассчитывала на что-то поинтересней.

— То есть дух, который заставляет людей трахаться до тех пор, пока те не исчерпают себя досуха, для тебя уже мало? Боюсь, тогда жизни за тобой попросту не угнаться. — При мысли о том, что Хлоя получает от этого удовольствие с ним наравне, Люцифер расплылся в улыбке. Порой, в моменты, подобные нынешнему, в обычный день или в разгар охоты, на него находило чувство, что они — как инь и ян.

Мысль, которая должна бы пугать, но этого и близко не было. Только не когда Хлоя покрепче перехватывала выбранное оружие с видом натуральной оторвы. 

— Ну да, — тем временем махнула та рукой. — Я теперь просто как Ван Хельсинг.

— Я бы сказал, скорее, как Баффи — истребительница вампиров. Вот интересно… я в таком случае Спайк или Ангел? 

Под взглядом, которым его наградили, съежился бы и храбрейший из храбрых. Люцифер лишь осклабился.

— Ну же, детектив, не надо на меня так смотреть. Ты же знаешь, кол всегда в твоем распоряжении. Я только за.

А вот и многозначительно поднятые брови — сигнал, что пора уходить. Пока она не поймала его на слове и не воспользовалась тем "колом", стерев с лица напарника эту его ухмылочку.

Порозовев, Хлоя вернула бокал на стойку.

— Спокойной ночи, Люцифер.

— Спокойной, милая, — донеслось в спину. Она кожей чувствовала направленный вслед взгляд и всю дорогу до парковки старательно давила лезшую на губы улыбку. 

 

-

 

Утро следующего дня застало обоих перед общежитием Лоуэлл, массивным зданием, которое оба рассматривали с недоумением.

— На вид дом как дом, совершенно нормальный, — проговорила Хлоя, наклонив голову на бок и прищурившись. Черт, «нормальный» даже не то слово. В теплых солнечных лучах Лоуэлл Хаус выглядел как картинка, и ничто, кроме желтой полицейской ленты, не выдавало, что недавно здесь произошла трагедия. 

Заграждение должны были снять уже днем, так что сейчас оставался единственный шанс осмотреться без помех. 

— А чего ты ждала? Грома, молний и саундтрека из «Охотников за привидениями»? Было бы несколько банально, не находишь? 

Сжав губы, Хлоя покосилась на напарника, который бросил взгляд на часы с совершенно спокойным видом.

— Конечно, можно свериться с прогнозом погоды и подъехать попозже, захватив бумбокс… 

— Просто… — не дала договорить она, вскинув руку. — Просто иди уже внутрь.

Люцифер негромко рассмеялся, но подчинился, по-джентльменски приподняв ленту и проследовав за Хлоей к порогу. И не в том даже дело, что все здесь казалось нормальным, подумалось ей, прикусившей губу. Все казалось слишком уж нормальным, но как прикажете такое объяснять? 

— Слушай, я не знаю, чего именно ждала. Но уж точно не этого. — Она ткнула в аккуратно подстриженные кусты, ухоженный газон и стены, сверкавшие свежей краской. 

Люцифер лишь пожал плечами. Его невинная картина совершенно не убедила.

В конце концов, именно фасад скрывает подлинную мерзость. 

— Здесь когда-то была вывеска, — мгновение спустя заметил он, указав вверх, где над притолокой сквозь свежую краску проступал чуть более темный прямоугольник. Хлоя кивнула, сделав мысленную пометку выяснить, кто занимал этот особняк до того, как туда вселилась студенческая братия. 

— В материалах дела пусто. Сегодня попробую разобраться, — пообещала она негромко, как будто нечто внутри, чем бы оно ни было, могло их расслышать.

— Ставлю на бордель, — легко отмахнулся Люцифер. Но Хлоя бы с этим утверждением поспорила.

Поднырнув под его руку, она толкнула тяжелую парадную дверь и шагнула в просторный общий холл, залитый сквозь здоровенные окна солнечным светом, в котором танцевали крохотные пылинки. 

Стоило признать, особняк производил прекрасное впечатление. Если забыть о призраках-сексоголиках. 

— С чего начнем? — Привалившийся к перилам Люцифер вскинул взгляд к потолку. — Сверху донизу или наоборот? О, ставлю что угодно, здесь есть зловещий подвал с таинственной могилой. Может, сразу туда? 

Хлоя попыталась убедить себя, что в подобном живом энтузиазме нет ничего очаровательного, но — слаб человек. И то, как сверкала в его глазах необузданная энергия, как он нетерпеливо переминался на месте, дыша чуть чаще, так что казалось, воздух вокруг пропитался электричеством, оказалось страшно заразным.

Она широко улыбнулась, и один тот факт, что его энтузиазм всецело разделяют, казалось, только подхлестнул Люцифера еще больше.

— Сверху донизу. Тогда как раз кончим в этом твоем зловещем подвале. 

Едва слова вырвались, Хлоя чуть не застонала от раздражения на собственную неосторожность. 

Люцифер, которого ее внезапная осечка привела в восторг, раскатисто рассмеялся:

— О, детектив. Это обещание?

Пропустив подначку мимо ушей, Хлоя протиснулась к лестнице и двинулась вверх. Впрочем, Люцифер последовал за ней практически тут же, порой отставая едва ли на пару дюймов. В расследованиях такого толка он всегда старался держаться совсем рядом. Даже ближе обычного. 

Это неявное стремление защитить постоянно маячило где-то на периферии восприятия, но совершенно не давило, как давило бы, ходи за ней тенью кто угодно другой. 

Оно было приятным, это чувство, что кто-то прикрывает тебе спину.

Так и казалось, что при желании она способна горы свернуть.

Однако, спустя почти час, в течение которого они прочесали дом частым гребнем сверху донизу, Хлоя чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной. Ровным счетом ничего странного, жуткого или хотя бы чудного обнаружить не удалось, а самой зловещей находкой стала разве что разросшаяся по углам подвала плесень. Явно не тянет на жилище семейки Аддамс. 

Выходя в холл, с которого они начинали, Хлоя даже не пыталась скрыть разочарование. Ни намека на то, что в этом доме творится паранормальщина. Куда вообще провалились эти призраки? Устроили партию в «Эрудит»? 

Люцифер, шедший сзади, остановился и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет, так что Хлоя воспользовалась паузой и привалилась к стене.

Если дело на поверку окажется пустышкой, она будет просто вне себя. 

По мере того, как они обследовали комнату за комнатой, лихорадочное нетерпение и энтузиазм сходили на нет. Нигде не обнаружилось ничего подозрительного, разве что россыпь дисков с сомнительным порно, да еще в ванной обоим стало слегка неуютно.

Испустив долгий вздох, Хлоя постаралась выбросить из головы все мысли и присмотрелась к Люциферу. 

Ну хоть тот не утратил бодрости духа. Напарник насвистывал заглавную тему к «Охотникам за привидениями» и набирал какое-то сообщение: видимо, писал Мэйз, что их поиски ничем не увенчались.

Он замер точно напротив окна, и открывшееся зрелище захватывало дух. Мягкий свет только подчеркивал линию подбородка и четко очерченный нос, а волосы, после того как Люцифер смахнул с них паутину, собранную в подвале, так и остались слегка взъерошенными.

Выглядел он аппетитно донельзя.

Лишь когда Люцифер вскинул на нее глаза и нахмурился, Хлоя осознала, что дышит чуть чаще. Тот наклонил голову, окидывая ее пристальным взглядом. Раскраснелась, зрачки слегка расширены, и, честно говоря, прямо сейчас Хлоя выглядела так, будто ее вжали в стену и хорошенько поцеловали.

Вот только ему ли не знать, что ничего подобного они не творили, так что…

— Детектив, с тобой все хорошо? — негромко проговорил он, не в силах понять, ей просто нездоровится или причина кроется в чем-то куда более зловещем.

Опустив телефон, он встревоженно нахмурился, глядя, как Хлоя натужно сглатывает.

От его густого тона по позвоночнику прокатилась волна, необъяснимым образом отдавшись глубоко внутри. Да что такое с ней творится? Хлоя переступила с ноги на ногу, пытаясь разобраться с позывами собственного тела. Не будь она так уверена, поручилась бы, что больше всего чувство, накатившее при виде напарника, походит на возбуждение. 

Но не то привычное биение внутри легких крылышек, от которого по телу разливается тепло. Нечто насыщеннее. Глубже. 

Язык сам обвел приоткрывшиеся губы, и Хлоя застонала от того, как сладко стиснуло внизу живота. Ладони вжимались в стену позади, и она понимала, что надо бы отодвинуться, но, черт возьми, Люцифер выглядел соблазнительней некуда.

Тот, встревоженный услышанным, шагнул вперед…

…опрометчиво подставляясь Хлое, которой внезапно крышу снесло от возбуждения. Она с быстротой молнии сгребла в кулак его рубашку и дернула к себе с такой силой, что Люцифер вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Черт возьми, Хлоя! — прорычал он, ударившись ладонями о стену над ее головой в попытке не врезаться. 

Хлоя понятия не имела, что вдруг на нее нашло, и уже открыла рот, чтобы извиниться, но к вящему ужасу и стыду, единственным, что удалось произнести, стало чувственное:

— Люцифер. 

Он изумленно вскинул брови, но, говоря откровенно, ни у одного из них попросту не осталось времени хоть что-то сообразить.

Стоило взглядам встретиться, как здравый смысл сделал ручкой, и все подспудные желания, которые оба с переменным успехом сдерживали друг при друге, хлынули через край. 

Люцифер подался вперед и с жадностью впился в губы, застонав, когда язык скользнул вдоль языка. Одной рукой он все еще упирался в прохладную штукатурку над ее головой, вторая, ничем не сдерживаемая, легла на теплую щеку, притягивая Хлою ближе.

Ее губы были горячими, мягкими и податливыми, и столь сладкими, что Люцифер даже представить себе не мог повода прервать поцелуй. Он не желал прекращать, и, судя по тому, как пальцы Хлои зарылись в его волосы, она придерживалась ровно того же мнения. 

Хлоя выгнулась, стирая те жалкие сантиметры, что еще оставались между ними, и затопивший комнату жар стал почти нестерпимым.

Обоим было плевать.

Все, что заботило ее сейчас — оказаться как можно ближе, кожа к коже. Ничего желаннее не было на свете. Лишь они двое, здесь и сейчас. Разве могло существовать хоть что-то важнее этого? 

— Хлоя, — жарко простонал Люцифер, с невероятным усилием оторвавшись от ее рта. Единственным поводом прервать поцелуй хоть на миг стала лишь возможность прижаться губами куда-то еще, к примеру — к шее.

Он покусывал и прихватывал нежную кожу, пробегая по отметинам языком.

Хлоя запрокинула голову с жалобным возгласом, чувствуя, как по телу волна за волной прокатывается возбуждение и желание ощутить его в себе. 

Она вжалась бедрами в бедра, потираясь о его член.

Вырвавшийся у Люцифера гортанный стон был греховно сладким, но она жаждала большего. Нуждалась в большем. Ей был нужен он весь целиком — немедленно.

— Хочу тебя. Хочу, — с трудом выговорила она, жадно хватаясь за Люцифера. 

Тот закивал, натужно сглатывая и продолжая зацеловывать все, до чего только получалось добраться без рук. 

Он хотел того же самого.

Стремление обладать ей, принадлежать ей… ослепляло.

Единственными звуками в холле были их шумное дыхание и возгласы. Когда Хлоя снова притерлась к члену, от вспышки чистейшего наслаждения едва не подкосились колени, и он зарылся лицом в ее шею, с силой стиснув зубы на коже и продолжая прикусывать, пока на этом месте не остался ярчайший след.

Снова губы к губам. Рука Хлои скользнула вниз, неловко пытаясь совладать с застежками на брюках. Люцифер выдохнул ее имя, она ответила тем же, и от вырывавшихся у нее негромких всхлипов сводило внизу живота.

Слабое звяканье, с каким поддалась пряжка ремня, показалось едва ли не громом, и внезапно накатило ощущение — неправильности. Какого черта он все еще упирается руками в стену? 

— Хлоя? — хрипнул он.

Какая-то мысль назойливо клевала в затылок, отвлекая от наслаждения, бывшего так мучительно близко. Пальцы Хлои потянули вниз молнию брюк. Медленно, но явно не из желания раздразнить, а словно она вдруг опомнилась.

Как и он сам. 

— Люцифер, — выдохнула она, вскинув взгляд. Мелькнувшие в широко распахнутых синих глазах тревога и страх ударили под дых с такой силой, будто в него влетел грузовик, будто брат саданул кулаком под ребра, — и в груди вспыхнуло, взвыло стремление защитить. 

Когда глаза напротив зажглись алым огнем, Хлоя натужно сглотнула. По телу прокатилась дрожь желания, которую не с чем было перепутать. 

Все его существо отчаянно жаждало большего, но Люцифер ухватился за вспыхнувшее в нем древнее пламя времен восстания, и, собравшись с остатками самоконтроля, рывком отдернул обоих от стены.

Теперь уже Хлоя испуганно вскрикнула, когда он пошатнулся и, не удержавшись на ногах, увлек ее за собой.

Оба рухнули на пол, Люцифер первым, она второй, оказавшись сверху.

Три секунды полной тишины показались вечностью.

— Призраки, — наконец пробормотал Люцифер ей в волосы, и Хлоя кивнула, переводя дух:

— Призраки. Больше некому. 

 

-

 

Поездка от Лоуэлла до клуба определенно била все рекорды по неловкости — двадцать минут гробовой тишины и взглядов искоса, пролетевших как один миг.

И Хлоя даже не знала, что здесь хуже. 

Тело все еще звенело от прикосновений. Чистое безумие: вот так, неуклюжие ласки через одежду, под влиянием призраков, вскружили голову и завели как ни одна ночь в обществе вибратора. 

Ей даже не дали возможности привести себя в порядок. Люцифер попросту забросил ее на плечо, доволок до машины, пристегнул — и все это время старательно не встречался с ней глазами.

То, как крепко, до побелевших костяшек, вцепились в руль его пальцы, пугало. Тем более, если вспомнить, что он нечеловечески силен. Пару раз она даже слышала треск, но напарнику не было до него никакого дела. 

Он целиком ушел в себя, но что за мысли бродят в его голове, хорошие или дурные, Хлоя не имела ни малейшего понятия.

Только знала, что протянувшееся между ними молчание лишь отчасти было рождено обоюдным замешательством. 

Они сваляли дурака, сунувшись в особняк одни, и теперь пожинали плоды собственной глупости, но, как минимум, ничего непоправимого не случилось. Не то чтобы они так делали постоянно, но на Пасху школы закрывались, Дэн был загружен работой, и так уж вышло, что кроме их обычной помощницы в таких делах, посидеть с Трикси оказалось некому. 

Аменадиэль тоже куда-то провалился. Люцифер сообщил, что тот, скорее всего, смотался на праздники к матери, где и дулся на братца с ней на пару.

В итоге идти пришлось вдвоем. Обсудив все, они решили, что вполне способны справиться с парочкой своенравных духов, и в каком-то смысле оказались правы. В конце концов, их же там не убили, верно? 

Снова покосившись на Люцифера, она подавила вздох при виде совершенно каменной физиономии. 

Хотя, если задуматься о леденящей кровь альтернативе…

Ни разу еще она не видела его столь бесстрастным. Живость, с которой сообразно настроению на его лице отображались совершенно бесчисленные эмоции, была одной из причин, почему Хлое так нравилось общество напарника. А все последние двадцать минут… Он, можно сказать, делал то, что сам назвал бы «Строю из себя Дэна».

Руки лежали на руле, как по учебнику. Бога ради, он даже не превышал скорость! 

Когда «Корвет», промчавшись мимо озадаченного служащего, влетел на парковку клуба и резко торомознул у самого лифта, Хлоя вовсю встревоженно хмурилась. Вот он, тот Люцифер, которого она знает как облупленного. Норовит сбежать побыстрее от всего, что выбивает из колеи. 

И, разумеется, едва заглушив мотор, тот выхватил ключи из замка зажигания и только что не выпрыгнул из машины.

Нет, так не пойдет. Им нужно все обговорить, иначе случившееся неизбежно повлияет на все дело. Не нужна им эта стыдная, липкая неловкость, неизменно висящая в воздухе, пока напарник наконец не соблаговолит перестать ерепениться и сможет спокойно все обсудить. 

Она схватила его за предплечье, остановив, когда тот уже стоял одной ногой снаружи. 

— Погоди ты! — Забывшийся напарник едва не уволок ее за собой. — Люцифер! — гаркнула она, и он наконец замер, прекратив попытки к бегству, а через мгновение все-таки вернулся на место.

Уже хоть что-то. Ее определенно слышат. А вот с тем, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, проблемы. 

— Даже не вздумайте удрать, мистер, — предупредила Хлоя, перегнувшись через него, чтобы захлопнуть водительскую дверцу. Люцифер дернулся, но она не приняла это в расчет и для верности заблокировала замки. И лишь мгновение спустя сообразила, что напарник оцепенел и, кажется, старается держаться от нее насколько возможно дальше.

— Люцифер, — тихо окликнула она, чувствуя, как поднимает голову уже самая настоящая тревога. — Ты что? 

Наклонив голову, она безуспешно пыталась вглядеться в его лицо, отыскать хоть какую-то подсказку, дающую понять, что творится в его мыслях. 

Наконец его взгляд метнулся к ее глазам, всего на миг, но Хлоя даже припомнить не могла, случалось ли ей видеть напарника столь… напуганным. Вот значит, что скрывал этот неподвластный времени взгляд?

Страх и отвращение к самому себе. Все те же чувства, что терзали его в дни, последовавшие за смертью брата.

В голове взвыла тревожная сирена. Сама мысль, что ему вновь придется проходить через нечто подобное, была невыносима. 

— Эй. — Осознав, что произошедшее в особняке оставило куда как очень серьезный след, она заговорила еще мягче. — Все же хорошо, слышишь? Что такого страшного, если целовались друзья? 

Она послала ему самую убедительную улыбку, на какую только была способна, в попытке изгнать напряжение, но нахмурилась, когда тот не улыбнулся в ответ. 

А Люцифер был от понятия «хорошо» дальше некуда. Настолько, что это самое «хорошо» казалось крохотной точкой на горизонте.

Стыд пожирал его ровно с того самого момента, как он переключился на автопилот: вскинуть детектива на плечо, донести до машины, пристегнуть и нажать на газ. 

Подальше, подальше от этого места и того, что на него там нашло. От того, что настолько лишило контроля, что в глазах его детектива плескался самый настоящий страх. 

Страх, который она испытывала с самого начала, но не имела возможности озвучить? Одна только эта мысль заставила вздрогнуть от отвращения и вжаться в сиденье еще больше в бессмысленной попытке казаться как можно менее угрожающим.

Он чувствовал себя попросту выродком.

И как теперь смотреть ей в глаза? 

Паника, которую он давил в себе всю дорогу, всколыхнулась снова, но он этого даже не отсек, пока на затылок не легла ладонь. Оказывается, Хлоя подвинулась, а он даже не заметил.

— Эй, эй… — успокаивающе проговорила та. — Тебе надо дышать, слышишь? Дыши, Люцифер.

Грудь сдавило горячим обручем, и он с натугой сглотнул.

Как может она быть столь спокойной? Почему не вылетает прочь из машины, не требует, чтобы он к ней даже приближаться не смел?

Уму непостижимо. 

— Детектив, — выдавил он, наконец осмелившись посмотреть прямо на нее. Все еще очаровательно растрепанную, с румянцем на щеках и в одежде, измятой его руками. Но в направленном на него взгляде светилась тревога, и он нашел в себе силы заговорить снова: — Детектив, прости, я… — Люцифер покачал головой, не находя ни малейшего оправдания тому, что натворил. Не смея представить, к чему могла привести такая утрата контроля.

— Простить? Да за что? 

Не будь напарник столь явно на грани, Хлоя бы рассмеялась. Но стоило тому задышать чаще, стоило заметить выступившую вдоль линии роста волос испарину, как разум коротко рявкнул: «Паника!» — и Хлоя постаралась сделать все возможное, чтобы остановить этот приступ, пока не стало хуже.

Она представить даже не могла, что произошедшее настолько выбьет его из колеи. Решила, что Люцифер максимум позлобствует из-за того, что ненадолго утратил свободу воли, но… 

Хлоя моргнула.

И еще раз.

 _Ох, нет. Он что же — решил, будто…_

— Люцифер, — твердо проговорила она, наконец сообразив, что именно настолько его придавило. Подобрав ноги под себя, Хлоя придвинулась ближе и обхватила ладонями его лицо. Тот постарался отстраниться, но упрямства Хлое Деккер было не занимать.

— Люцифер, нет. Я знаю, что ты подумал. Не смей даже мысли такой допускать. _Не смей._

И столь несвойственная ему молчаливость вдруг стала так понятна.

— Детектив, — все так же негромко, почти шепотом, возразил он, покачав головой.

— Нет! — перебила она, прижимая ладонь к его щеке и не давая отвернуться. — Ты не натворил ровным счетом ничего, Люцифер, тебе ясно? 

Он ее явно слушал, вот только, к вящему раздражению Хлои, совершенно не слышал. 

— Я видел, как ты на меня смотришь, милая, — пробормотал он, не в силах забыть тот взгляд. Кровь отлила от лица, когда Хлоя провела большим пальцем вдоль его скулы, не думая отстраняться. — По-твоему, я не способен узнать страх? Ты боялась.

Хлоя сглотнула перед тем как ответить:

— Не тебя, Люцифер. Только не тебя. 

Он наконец посмотрел ей в глаза, и от того насколько бездонным был этот взгляд, перехватило дыхание. И родившийся внутри трепет, тот же самый, что едва не свел с ума в доме на холме, вернулся, теперь вдвое сильней.

Желание его поцеловать — это же отлично, верно? Ведь теперь его не получится свалить на призраков.

— Я боялась не тебя, Люцифер, — повторила Хлоя, силясь донести как минимум эту простую мысль. — Если уж на то пошло… — Она замолкла, и он наклонил голову, всматриваясь в ее лицо: все еще немного румяное, и язык скользнул по нижней губе. — Я рада, что это был ты.

Мелькнула мысль, что за завтраком он не иначе как принял таблетку идиотизма, потому что Хлоя снова умудрилась его озадачить.

— Ты рада, что нас заставили обжиматься — и, замечу, весьма рьяно, — призраки-извращенцы на месте преступления? 

Хлоя сглотнула.

— Ну в таком контексте звучит и впрямь не очень, — пробурчала она, и Люцифер прищурился. Ясно, шутки в сторону. Надо, чтобы он понял: она не считает произошедшее насилием над собой. Что это действительно так. Что она не думает, будто ее использовали — и уж тем более он.

Да, сторонняя воля почти привела к тому, что они чуть было не занялись сексом — наверняка безумно сладким — прямо там, у стены, но единственным ее опасением было лишь то, что в таком случае им светила та же участь, что и тем двум бедолагам. 

И уж точно не то, как она пьянела от его поцелуев. 

— Я говорю, что рада, потому что со мной был именно ты, а не кто-то другой, понятно? — выпалила она. Люцифер поднял брови. — И я не схожу из-за этого с ума, потому что ты… ты мне нравишься, и что с того, что мы едва не занялись сексом под дудку призраков. Мне всегда казалось, что… что в итоге к этому все и идет. 

Заканчивала она севшим голосом и смущенно кусая губы. Но, черт возьми, если для того, чтобы Люцифер перестал считать себя чудовищем, нужно признаться в собственных чувствах, так тому и быть.

— То есть ты… — он указал на нее движением руки, и Хлоя кивнула, закрыв глаза.

— Да. Я была за. 

— Оу. 

Она повернула голову, и взгляд сам скользнул сперва к его губам, а затем выше. Решительно невозможно было не податься вперед. Немыслимо не поддаться этому зову.

Губы Люцифера приоткрылись, когда она коснулась их своими. 

Так невинно и сладко, так непохоже на заряженный страстью предыдущий поцелуй, что казалось — перед ней совсем иной человек.

Люцифер не стал продлевать эту ласку, отстранился, даже не дав толком ее распробовать, но отодвигаться не стал. Прижался лбом ко лбу, закрыв глаза. Хлоя потерлась носом о его нос, улыбнулась в ответ на улыбку и тихим смешком проводила остатки напряжения.

Разобрались. 

 

-

 

Прекратить обмениваться улыбками не получалось. Не то чтобы это было чем-то из ряда вон. Напротив, они всегда улыбались друг другу и прежде, и ладно, хорошо, быть может, не всегда переглядывались при этом через стол, заваленный книгами, и не ухмылялись, как два идиота, но Хлоя полагала, что они ничем себя не выдают. 

Мэйз придерживалась иного мнения.

— Да идите уже, перепехнитесь, и дело с концом! — прорычала она, обрушив пособие «Привидения для чайников: призрак или полтергейст» на стол с такой силой, что тот вздрогнул, и разрозненные листы спланировали на пол. 

Собравшиеся подскочили от громкого звука и кинулись наводить порядок, а Хлоя едва успела поймать свою чашку — плеснувший через край кофе чуть не прикончил ее ноутбук. 

— Мэйз! — недовольно одернул ее Аменадиэль, подхватывая свою порцию на случай, если демонице вздумается устроить повторное землетрясение.

Та бросила пособие на стол. 

— Ну извини, — вскинула она руки, — Но если эти двое прекратят пожирать друг друга глазами, можно будет наконец разобраться с делом, и я вернусь к нормальной работе. — Тон был недовольным: Мэйзикин явно не пребывала в восторге, от того, что в один день ей пришлось совмещать должность няньки и детектива, а обуявшее парочку напротив сексуальное напряжение, разливавшееся в воздухе, отнюдь не способствовало хорошему настроению.

Хлоя с Люцифером переглянулись с невинным видом, но Аменадиэль ничего не понял.

— Я ничего такого не вижу, — заявил он, недоуменно их рассматривая. 

— Ослеп? Да они ножками друг с другом под столом трутся, болван, — с каменным лицом провозгласила Мэйз, и Аменадиэль, подняв брови, снова повернулся к парочке напротив. 

— Ничего подобного, — фыркнула Хлоя, виновато отдернув ступню от ноги Люцифера и гадая, каким это образом Мэйз все засекла, даже не глядя. 

Или у них и впрямь все на лбу написано? 

— Ладно, — протянул Аменадиэль, явно не знавший, куда себя деть в свете пусть предсказуемого, но все же внезапного откровения про своего брата и мисс Деккер. Скорее всего, он старательно гнал прочь любые картины, способные вывести из равновесия. 

Люцифер, которого происходящее равно веселило и раздражало, возвел очи горе. 

— Значит так, — сухо сказал он, и все трое повернулись на голос, — мы кое с чем разобрались, и на этом все. А теперь можно прекратить обсуждать мои отношения с детективом и вернуться к секс-дому? 

Мэйз ухмыльнулась. Тот факт, что друг, старательно переводивший разговор на другие рельсы, на деле едва не лопается от желания поведать о случившемся, ее забавлял. 

— Ты о том секс-доме, куда вы двое наведались с утра? Без прикрытия? 

Люцифер прищурился.

— О нем самом, — не без иронии ответил он и добавил уже предостерегающе, покосившись на Хлою, уткнувшуюся в экран: — К чему ты клонишь? 

Мэйз вскинула ладони и невозмутимо зашелестела страницами справочника, демонстрируя, что совершенно не вчитывается в строки. Она практически сочилась самодовольством.

— Ни к чему, ни к чему… — Она сжала губы, пряча ухмылку. — Просто как интересно получается. Ты и Деккер вдвоем сунулись в дом, кишащий озабоченными упырями, а теперь глаз друг с друга не сводите. Поневоле становится интересно, что там у вас произошло. — Договорив, Мэйз пожала плечами и откинулась на спинку стула.

Будучи маститым охотником за головами, она, разумеется, не могла ничего не просечь. Люцифер мрачно на нее уставился. Чуть ранее, закончив обниматься, как два подростка, в его машине, они с детективом договорились пока что сохранить случившееся строго между ними. Причем он подозревал, что «пока что» в понимании Хлои значит дольше получаса. 

И тут на сцену является Мэйзикин, ее высочество очевидность.

— Мы просто немного поцеловались, ладно? — наконец подала голос Хлоя, покачав головой и положив конец самому ребяческому спору, какой ей только доводилось слышать с тех самых пор, как Трикси утверждала, что торт вполне может заменить овощи.

Мэйз восторжествовала. Что ж, прощай скрытность. 

Честное слово, все равно что работать на детской площадке. Пока так называемые профессиональные охотники на чудовищ увлеченно обсуждали ее личную жизнь, Хлоя старательно занималась делом. А именно, искала, чем был особняк до превращения в общежитие.

— Мне очень жаль прерывать дискуссию о нашей личной жизни, — громко проговорила она, заставив троицу замолкнуть, повернувшись в ее сторону, и не давая себе отвлечься на то, как Люцифер просиял, стоило ему услышать «наша» вместо «моя». — Я нашла, что раньше было в Лоуэлл Хаусе. 

Позабыв и о брате и о верном демоне, Люцифер перегнулся через край стола, вытянувшись так, чтобы видеть экран. Мизинец скользнул вдоль мизинца, и пришлось прятать улыбку и глушить всколыхнувшийся внутри трепет сотен крылышек. Мэйз и так уже получила достаточно, и Хлоя не имела ни малейшего желания демонстрировать, насколько он ее будоражит.

— О, так я прав? Бордель?

Мэйзикин фыркнула. Аменадиэль пробормотал под нос нечто, что заработало ему пинок затянутой в ботфорт ногой, поморщился и захлопнул рот.

— Вообще-то как раз наоборот, — проговорила Хлоя вполголоса, недоуменно нахмурившись, когда загрузились последние строчки старого документа и черно-белая фотография, судя по одежде и прическам снятая где-то в пятидесятых. Подпись к ней была выбита белым в правом нижнем углу, и пришлось сощуриться, чтобы различить слова. Люцифер оттолкнул собственный стул и встал, нависнув над ее плечом и вперившись в экран.

Он заинтригованно хмыкнул. Находиться настолько близко ему не было нужды, но Хлоя не собиралась возмущаться, наслаждаясь исходящим от него теплом и тем, как шелестят вдоль щеки вдохи и выдохи.

— А вот это уже интересно… — пробормотал Люцифер. 

Хлоя кивнула, внимательно приглядываясь к каждому из лиц на снимке, от самого юного, до самого старого. 

_Лоуэлл Хаус, приют для проблемных подростков, Лос-Анджелес, Калифорния.  
Управляющая Дженевьева Холт (1955) _

— Да, это определенно _не_ бордель.

 

-

 

Пока остальные собирали все необходимое, чтобы избавиться — теперь это было ясно почти наверняка — от кучки полтергейстов, Хлоя углубилась в исследования, пытаясь обнаружить след хоть кого-то, жившего или работавшего в приюте, пока тот принимал в свои стены отбившихся от рук подростков. Но за двадцать семь лет там таких перебывало под три сотни, а персонал надолго не задерживался. 

Прямо скажем, немаленький список.

Из записей, которые удалось найти в сети, стало ясно, что почти все работники приюта либо перебрались в другие страны, либо умерли. Списки живших в нем тоже обернулись пустышкой: слишком старые документы, чтобы их хранить, или тем более упорядочить или оцифровать. 

Но упорства с тщательностью Хлое Деккер было не занимать, и в итоге поиски были вознаграждены. Женщина, управлявшая приютом с 1949 по 1960 годы, оказалась живехонька и обитала всего-то в получасе езды отсюда.

Хлоя и Люцифер снова прыгнули в машину и устремились к дому престарелых «Зеленые просторы».

Тот находился на одном из частных землевладений в районе, который, по мнению Хлои, как нельзя меньше подходил для такого заведения, но ничего не попишешь. И все же у нее возникло стойкое ощущение, что «Зеленые просторы» на деле окажутся полной противоположностью своему названию. 

Люцифер за рулем мурлыкал себе под нос, чтобы отвлечься от собиравшихся к вечеру пробок. К счастью, нынешняя поездка не несла в себе и следа того напряжения, что преследовало их в прошлый раз. 

Он любезно не возражал, когда Хлоя потянулась к магнитоле его драгоценного «Корвета» — знак глубочайшего доверия — и в итоге, пытаясь поймать новости, она набрела на станцию, вещавшую музыку в стиле кантри и вестерн. 

К вящему изумлению и благодарности, он не только не стал никуда переключаться, стоило сказать, что ей такое нравится, но даже принялся подпевать, барабаня пальцами по рулю, и старые мелодии, подхваченные этим обволакивающим голосом, зазвучали куда ярче.

Кто мог представить, что она таять будет от «Wagon Wheel», но вот вам, пожалуйста — кивает головой в такт и не может отвести от Люцифера глаз.

И факт, что он помнит большинство песен наизусть, тоже по-своему очаровывал. Люцифер поистине не переставал удивлять, и с этой мыслью Хлоя послала ему искреннюю улыбку.

Он тут же улыбнулся в ответ, ровно в тот миг, когда закончилась реклама, и эфир заполнил перебор гитарных струн. Узнав мелодию, Люцифер осклабился еще шире, а Хлоя, слишком поздно сообразившая, что именно услышит, притворно застонала:

— О, нет, — и стукнулась затылком о подголовник. Впрочем, веселье в глазах выдавало ее с головой.

— Малышка, запри двери и приглуши свет,[1] — начал он нарочито проникновенным тоном и многозначительно качнул бровями, глядя на нее. Сдержать залившую шею краску решительно не получилось.

И как он умудряется сделать голос таким глубоким? 

От этих звуков зарождались внизу живота и обдавали бедра совершенно интереснейшие ощущения. 

Может, впаяться в пробку — это не так уж и плохо.

Когда они добрались до «Зеленых просторов», задержавшись лишь на десять минут, Люцифер взмахом подозвал скучающего парковщика, и парень, на вид едва ли старше двадцати, разинул рот, пожирая глазами хищные очертания «Корвета».

Хлоя устремилась вперед, лишь краем уха уловив среди лая собак вдалеке, автомобильных гудков и перебранки брошенное Люцифером «…увижу, что исчез хоть один колпак, и у тебя исчезнет всякая возможность размножаться», за чем последовал испуганный возглас и звон ключей. 

Она покачала головой, ничуть не удивившись, однако Люцифер, нагнавший ее на угрюмо-серых ступенях, ведущих ко входу, все равно ухмыльнулся.

Толкнув дверь, он посторонился, давая пройти, и Хлоя поразилась тому, насколько блеклым оказалось все внутри. Серые стены, серые стулья, серая обивка, картины, люди… 

Люцифер издал звук полный отвращения.

— Похоже на чистилище, — пробормотал он себе под нос, пока они шли к стойке администратора, и Хлоя, пусть никогда не видела чистилища своими глазами, не могла не согласиться.

При виде постояльца, сидевшего на одном из пластиковых убожеств, Люцифер шагнул вбок: поближе к Хлое и подальше от почтенного старца.

— Детектив, — прошипел он, ткнув ее локтем под ребра и указывая в нужную сторону. — А этот вообще живой или уже покойный?

Хлоя закатила глаза и тут же об этом пожалела, стоило увидеть потолок.

— Зачем им сажать мертвеца в общей зоне? — фыркнула она, искоса поглядывая на деда и старательно делая вид, что вовсе не пытается различить, дышит он или нет.

— Ну, местечко стандартам явно не отвечает. И вряд ли служащие сунут его в мусорный бак, чтобы тело вывезли на свалку.

Хороший аргумент.

Однако, едва Люцифер замолк, старикан зашелся в кашле — столь внезапно и столь громко, что у обоих душа ушла в пятки. 

Сбившись с шага, они рванулись друг к другу. Хлоя вцепилась Люциферу в предплечье, а тот ухватил ее за куртку. 

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Люцифер мгновение спустя, ослабив хватку. Не отпустил совсем, но больше не пытался смять схваченное. 

Сердце все еще колотилось под горлом, и пришлось откашляться, показывая измотанной медсестре за стойкой полицейский жетон в попытке хоть немного восстановить авторитет, пошатнувшийся, когда Хлоя едва не взвилась, приземлившись Люциферу в руки, точно Скуби-Ду.

Медсестра махнула рукой в нужном направлении, буркнула номер комнаты — восемьдесят девять, — и Хлоя с Люцифером поспешили удалиться, пока не стряслось что-то еще, способное окончательно их дискредитировать. 

К счастью, все прочее в здании резко отличалось от входной зоны. Гораздо веселее и чище, и, насколько могла судить Хлоя по тому, что успела разглядеть через открытые двери, персонал был ласков, а комнаты — удобны. 

Похоже, анонимный звонок санитарному инспектору отменяется. 

Люцифер, переварив происшествие на первом этаже, вернулся к своему обычному поведению. Всюду совал нос, огибал млеющих сотрудниц и всячески путался под ногами, не отставая от нее ни на шаг. 

Лифт предназначался только для постояльцев и персонала, так что пришлось воспользоваться лестницей, и вскоре они уже стучались в дверь под номером восемьдесят девять.

Дженевьеве Холт перевалило за восемьдесят, возраст приковал ее к инвалидной коляске. Стоило переступить порог, как на Хлою при мысли о том, что они явились сюда под предлогом расследования, накатила жалость. Пусть даже технически это и было правдой. Она _действительно_ работает в полиции, и в каком-то смысле _действительно_ ведет некое дело. 

Люцифер бы заявил, что это всего лишь демагогия, но в данный момент он рассматривал мисс Холт с таким видом, будто совершенно ей не доверял.

Хлоя решила не зацикливаться на этом, точно так же как на произошедшем внизу.

— Мисс Холт, — начала она, уже объяснив причину визита и устроившись на диване, стоявшем вдоль стены слева, — вы управляли приютом одиннадцать лет. Это так? — спросила она негромко, не желая нарушать царивший в комнате покой. 

Люцифер, которому все полицейские протоколы были скучны, слонялся поблизости. Он подбирал то одну, то другую безделушку, рассматривал и клал их совершенно не туда, откуда взял. Хлоя уже собиралась его приструнить, как Дженевьева Холт наконец разомкнула губы, и у нее возникло опасение, что эти мутные глаза могут быть последствием чего-то куда хуже обычной катаракты. 

— Это так. 

М-да.

Просто вагон сведений.

— Хорошо. — Сглотнув, Хлоя покосилась на блокнот и постучала ручкой по металлической пружинке. Как глупо бы это ни звучало, но в присутствии этой женщины ей было немного не по себе. 

Она опытный детектив при оружии, с напарником-Дьяволом, а Дженевьева Холт — иссушенная старуха, которой велико кресло на колесах.

Так почему с ней рядом так неуютно? 

— А когда вы там работали, не случалось чего-то необычного? — переведя дух, смогла продолжить она. — Быть может, кто-то из молодежи начинал творить нечто, чего не хотел, или… может, они рассказывали, что с другими происходит что-то непонятное? Я понимаю, вопросы странные, но помочь могут совершенно любые сведения. 

Хлоя мягко улыбнулась, но в ответ удостоилась лишь ледяного взгляда. 

Похоже, старушка далеко не божий одуванчик. 

А произносить что-то вроде «секс-марафон» при той, что годится ей в прабабки, не поворачивался язык. 

Она кожей чувствовала любопытство, исходящее от Люцифера, стоявшего рядом с комодом. Чем дольше тот поглядывал на старуху, тем меньше стремился занять руки, а уж правила хорошего тона его и вовсе не заботили. 

— Да, — лениво протянул он, вертя в пальцах старинные карманные часы. — Подростки те еще ходячие гормональные бомбы. Но мы ведь не о том, как их регулярно отгоняли друг от друга палкой и окатывали из шланга, когда чересчур увлекутся…

И заткнулся, когда Хлоя метнула на него суровый взгляд.

— Ну разумеется, они не могли не вытворять всякое. 

От звука этого голоса, неторопливого, но твердого, Хлою едва не подбросило с дивана, и она слегка отпрянула. Слишком неожиданным оказался такой полный ярости и подспудного яда тон от восьмидесятилетней старухи. 

Которую, казалось, едва не трясло от отвращения к тому, на что намекал Люцифер. 

— Не потрудитесь рассказать подробнее? — негромко спросил тот, и Дженевьева Холт наконец перевела на него мутные глаза. В отличие от Хлои, ледяной взгляд не произвел на Люцифера никакого впечатления. Он за свою долгую жизнь успел встретиться и с чем похуже. 

— Какие тут могут быть подробности? — отмахнулась Дженевьева с таким видом, будто уже сказала достаточно. 

В кои-то веки Хлоя была только рада занять зрительские места и выпустить пришедшего на помощь Люцифера под свет софитов. 

Тот медленно выдохнул через нос.

— Вы ведь сами утверждаете, что их тянуло на нечто противное природе. Так в чем было дело? Они сбегали с бродячим цирком? Жонглировали яйцами? Декламировали манифест компартии? Что же творили подростки, порученные вашим заботам, темными ночами? 

Дженевьева кивала, но было то согласие со всем услышанным или просто старческий тремор, Хлоя не могла отличить. А затем та, с неожиданной от человека ее возраста силой и ловкостью, развернула коляску, оказываясь с Люцифером лицом к лицу. Тот, к его чести, даже не дернулся.

— Они все попадали ко мне подростками. Гнусные существа, подростки, — выплюнула наконец Дженевьева, и Хлоя отпрянула. — Вечно послушные зову плотских грехов… 

— О, вот оно что, — перебил Люцифер с болезненным стоном, уже понимая, что услышит дальше. Он чуял, что со старухой что-то не то, и — какая неожиданность! — перед ними полоумная ханжа.

— Тщеславные, дрянные создания, — прошипела та, явно блуждая мыслями в давно минувших днях. Теперь Хлоя была более чем уверена: к старой карге удалось нащупать подход. — Я давала им кров и пищу, пыталась наставить на путь истинный, научить законам Божьим. 

Ох, вот это точно удар по больному. Хлоя покосилась на Люцифера, отметив, как тот сжал челюсти, когда прозвучало упоминание Отца. Дернулась жилка, но в остальном он хранил самообладание.

— Это всего лишь дети. За любопытство нельзя карать, — отрубил он. Голос звучал, как будто зажатый в тиски, и Хлое захотелось оказаться рядом. Она прекрасно видела, насколько близко все это к его собственной юности. Кара от того, кто старше и сильнее, за любопытство, которое у каждого в крови.

— Кара была единственным способом привести их к Богу, иного они не понимали, — отрезала Дженевьева и, крутанув колеса, откатилась назад, явно не желая находиться рядом. Вот это чувство Люцифер разделял всецело. 

Старуха отвернулась к окну, но Хлоя поспорить могла, что та ничего не может разглядеть.

— Мисс Холт, — вмешалась она, поняв, что Люцифер не собирается говорить, пока не справится с приступом ярости. — О каких карах вы говорите? Нам важно понять, что тогда произошло. Могут погибнуть люди.

_«Хотя тебе, похоже, плевать»._

— Я была милосердна, — самодовольно начала Дженевьева, и Хлоя могла поклясться, что слышит в ее голосе горделивые нотки. Пальцы крепко стиснули ручку. — Побои в те дни были обычным делом, сами знаете.

Хлоя не знала. И не хотела знать.

— В подвал отправлялись те, кто смел мне дерзить или сбегать. Совершенно не страшное наказание, но они считали, что получили по первое число. До тех пор, пока не совершали настоящую мерзость. И вот тогда они понимали, что такое подлинный гнев Господень.

Хлоя взглянула на Люцифера, с тревогой отметив, как тот оцепенел, и какая ярость видна в его глазах. Но Дженевьева еще не закончила, она все еще продолжала говорить, словно провалилась в прошлое.

— Но есть одна вещь, которой я не выношу совершенно. Тщеславие, — проскрипела она. — И в этом молодые девчонки повиннее всех. Если я видела, как они играют со своими кудрями или слишком часто торчат перед зеркалом, я брала ножницы и избавляла их от искушения. Они быстро запоминали урок. — Последнее она проговорила таким беззаботным тоном, будто речь шла о погоде за окном.

За всю прежнюю жизнь Хлоя всего лишь раз теряла почву под ногами от шока — из-за Люцифера, кстати говоря, — но услышанное с уверенностью заняло второе место в этом рейтинге. 

— Те же, кого я заставала ночью вдвоем… Эти были худшими из худших. Они заслуживали самой суровой кары. Я очищала их от всей скверны в ванной. Малолетние чудовища не получали и глотка воздуха, пока я не убеждалась, что больше они не станут грешить, — закончила старуха, слепо уставившись в окно.

Хлоя была потрясена.

Сколько детей за одиннадцать лет прошло через руки этой женщины, истязавшей их вместо того, чтобы заботиться? Скольких она непоправимо искалечила, сколько свело счеты с жизнью, поняв, что не в силах вынести пережитого?

Вот почему им обоим стало неуютно в ванной комнате. Происходившая там пытка, вероятно, оставила свой след, остаточную энергию, пробудившую страх в тех, кого влечет друг к другу.

Ведь именно за это карали тех детей. 

Вот что подчинило себе двух студентов несколько дней назад, вот кто уловил влечение Хлои к Люциферу и воспользовался стеной, как проводником, чтобы направить силу. Призраки подростков, покончивших с собой из-за того, что сделала с ними Дженевьева Холт.

Вот откуда взялась та ненасытность, та беспечность.

Спешно вскочив с дивана, Хлоя схватила Люцифера за рукав и дернула, когда тот не обернулся, продолжая сверлить старуху тяжелым взглядом.

Хлоя подтолкнула его, отчаянно желая оказаться где угодно, лишь бы подальше от изверга, жившего в этой комнате.

— Люцифер, пошли. Пожалуйста. Я хочу уйти отсюда. — Она с натугой сглотнула. События этого утра живо вставали перед глазами. Какой любимой, какой драгоценной она чувствовала себя в его руках. Теперь Хлоя знала, что те дети жаждали найти друг в друге то же самое.

Лишь затем, чтобы у них отобрали самую возможность быть людьми во имя Люциферова Отца. 

Люцифер бросил на Дженевьеву Холт последний взгляд. Та расслабленно покачивалась в свете вечернего солнца — вылитая милейшая старушка из тех, что и должны обитать в этом приюте.

Как подумалось ему тогда, на пороге Лоуэлл Хауса, именно фасад скрывает подлинную мерзость. Дрожащая в груди ярость была сокрушительной, и единственным якорем, не дававшим сорваться, стала рука Хлои на его руке. 

Он с шумом втянул воздух и повернулся к ней — с пламенем, помимо воли вспыхнувшим в глазах.

— Дорогая, подожди меня на улице, — сказал он, и Хлоя поняла, что это не просьба. 

С губ не сорвалось ни единого возражения, когда она сжала его руку и, скользнув по Люциферу взглядом еще раз, переступила порог и закрыла дверь. Ей полагалось ощутить вину, но та не спешила поднимать голову, и Хлоя уходила по коридору прочь, чтобы не слышать ничего, что произойдет в стенах комнаты номер восемьдесят девять. 

Высохшая старуха повернула к Люциферу невидящее лицо, ничуть не смущенная своими жуткими откровениями. Откровениями, заставившими закаленного полицейского уйти с комом в горле. 

— Я рассказала все, что вам было нужно. Уйдите, — приказала она, ткнув узловатым пальцем, скрюченным из-за артрита, в ту сторону, где, как она знала, находится дверь. 

— Вы ведь чудовище, — негромко заметил Люцифер, заложивший руки за спину и не спешивший повиноваться. 

Дженевьева усмехнулась. Ее непросто было напугать.

Неудивительно. Мысль о расплате за свои поступки в голову бессердечным приходит в последнюю очередь.

— Я лишь была орудием кары Божьей…

Лица Дженевьевы Холт коснулось легкое дуновение, и она поперхнулась воздухом, когда напарник той полицейской неожиданно оказался рядом. Она не могла его видеть, но ощущала, что тот стоит совсем близко. Люцифер нагнулся. Со слепцами его второе лицо бесполезно, он знал это, но то, подпитанное гневом, все равно явило себя.

Она чувствовала, что он наклонился, могла различить движение серого силуэта на ярком фоне, но на этом все.

— Людей карает вовсе не мой _Отец,_ — проговорил он. Голос был какой-то чужой. Царапающий и гортанный, и от каждого слова кожа зудела, точно по ней поднималась туча пауков. 

Впервые за свою немаленькую жизнь Дженевьева Холт ощутила нечто сродни страху, и кровь застыла в жилах, когда то существо, что было в этой комнате, тихо рассмеялось, будто делилось шуткой, понятной только ему одному:

— _Для этого есть я._

 

-

 

Хлоя ждала его снаружи, измотанная и печальная из-за того, что узнала наверху. Пару дней назад Люцифер бы попросту не стал ее трогать, дав время все переварить.

Но из-за фундаментальной перемены в отношениях, случившейся не далее как сегодня, он был сам не свой. И если откровенно, не одна Хлоя нуждалась в крупице поддержки. Из-за его Отца снова пострадали дети, и пусть Люцифер их недолюбливал, была в них черта, которой он гордился в самом себе.

Любознательность. Неудержимая жажда к познанию. Разве мог он не провести параллель? 

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы проводить Хлою к машине, он шагнул вперед и наклонил голову, встречаясь с ней глазами.

— Ты в порядке, милая?

Голос звучал мягко, совсем не так, как наверху. Этот тон предназначался ей и только ей. Напоминающий о том, чем он был прежде. До того, как Адское пламя, жар и боль превратили его в карателя — как того хотел отец. 

Вот это принадлежало ей. Как и он сам. 

От того, как ласково она улыбнулась в ответ на заботу, дрогнуло сердце. Быть может, все мучения в итоге того стоили.

— Все в норме, — ответила она. Тихая, и печальная, и совершенно точно не в норме. Люцифер выдал бледную улыбку и придвинулся ближе, с совершенно несвойственной ему нерешительностью.

Руки привлекли ее к себе медленно, почти неуклюже. Следствие того, что он не привык быть тем, кто первый заключает в подобные объятия, и того, что боялся стиснуть слишком сильно и навредить. 

У Хлои таких проблем не было. Она прижалась теснее, вдохнула его запах, прерывисто выдохнула.

Если Люцифера и удивил ее энтузиазм, он ничем этого не выказал — только прижался щекой к макушке, позволяя потереться лицом о грудь. Так, как она ни за что не сделала бы при ком-то еще. Видеть сразу две ее стороны, сильного полицейского и ту мягкость, что была свойственна Хлое Деккер, — разве могло от этого не стиснуть грудь?

— Спайк, — вдруг сказала Хлоя, все еще уткнувшись в рубашку.

Люцифер озадаченно наклонил голову на бок и изогнулся, стремясь рассмотреть ее лицо. Хлоя чуть отстранилась, раздвинув уголки губ в улыбке.

— М-м? — протянул он, сведя брови и с таким щенячьим видом, что Хлоя все-таки рассмеялась. 

— Ты вчера спрашивал, раз уж я Баффи, то кем будешь ты, Ангелом или Спайком. Ну, в общем, я лично в свое время запала на Спайка. 

— Да неужели? — Люцифер многозначительно вскинул брови. — _Я тоже._

Со смешком, Хлоя переплела их пальцы и рассеянно потерла большим тыльную сторону ладони. 

— Да. Видимо, меня тянет на красавчиков-злодеев из Британии. Которые на самом деле вовсе не из Британии и совсем не злодеи. Похоже, у меня есть свой типаж. Кто бы мог подумать? 

Люцифер просиял так, будто она вручила ему Солнце с Луной в придачу. 

— Но я же сексуальнее, — ухмыльнулся он ей в висок, прежде чем прижаться к нему губами. 

Хлоя легонько пихнула его локтем в бок, вывернулась из объятий и задорно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Наверное. Самую малость… — Она сдвинула вместе большой и указательный пальцы — и первой рванула к машине, не давая шанса себя перехватить. 

 

-

 

— Вау, я возбудилась просто дальше некуда, — равнодушно и громко протянула Мэйзикин, кинула взгляд на часы и нетерпеливо притопнула по паркету. 

Люцифер, Хлоя и Линда, стоявшие на гравийной дорожке снаружи, синхронно закатили глаза.

— О, да! Жду не дождусь, когда смогу вытрахать всю дурь из этого места. И совершенно ни капельки не бешусь.

— Черт возьми, Мэйзикин! — выдохнул Люцифер, раздраженно сжав переносицу. — Постарайся притвориться хоть немного возбужденной. Ты сейчас должна выглядеть так, будто сгораешь от страсти, а не торчишь на автобусной остановке в четыре утра понедельника.

— Эй! Стараюсь, как могу. C таким напарником много не наработаешь, — огрызнулась та, ткнув в сторону весьма раздосадованного Аменадиэля, который стоял с неприкаянным видом и старательно к ней не приближался. Не то чтобы он не хотел, но стоило лишь попытаться, адресовав демонице то, что он сам считал соблазнительной улыбкой, как та наградила его взглядом, говорящим, что она оторвет ему что-нибудь нужное, если он попробует хотя бы дыхнуть в ее сторону.

Словом, стало ясно: с сексом не сложится.

— Нам нужно выманить призраков, а не чтобы вы переспали, — напомнила Хлоя, выуживая из багажника Люциферовой машины вторую сумку с розмарином и солью. — Ты точно пересмотрела уйму порно и знаешь, что изобразить. Я видела, что у тебя на ноутбуке, Мэйз! 

К чести демоницы, откровение ее нисколько не обескуражило. Она лишь громко фыркнула.

— Могли бы отправить со мной кого-то другого. _Кого угодно._

Люцифер прекрасно видел, что брат сдерживается, чтобы не выдать, как его задело или, вернее даже сказать, ранило то, насколько Мэйз не желает к нему прикасаться. Что давало определенную пищу для размышлений. Что ж, решил Люцифер. Поделом. Быть может, не ставь Аменадиэль себя выше Мэйзикин на том лишь основании, что она демон, не запорол бы отношения. 

— А давайте Линду. — Мэйз многозначительно дернула бровями, а психотерапевт совершенно очаровательным образом порозовела. 

Люцифер сдержал смешок.

— Вообще, идея недурна… — вслух подумал он и сжал губы, будто всерьез ее рассматривал. Линда вытаращилась на него, прежде чем переключиться на Мэйз и угрюмого ангела с ней рядом.

— Не порчи настроения ради, но, может, это мне решать? — спросила она, уперев руки в бока. 

Строгий вид немного не удался из-за румянца. Поддразнивать Линду на тему слишком теплого отношения к Мэйз было забавно, но Люцифер заметил многозначительный взгляд Хлои и быстро определился. Зловещий секс-особняк — плохой сводник. 

— Нет! Никаких людей в доме, Мэйз, — наконец откашлялся он. — Именно поэтому весь расчет на двух худших актеров, каких я только видел. Все данные для звездного порно, а таланта — максимум на третьесортное. 

Мэйзикин, как воистину взрослая личность, показала Дьяволу язык. 

— Детский сад! — фыркнул тот, скрестив руки на груди и, не оставаясь в долгу, жестом отправил ее на три буквы. 

Как бы ни было забавно наблюдать за их перепалкой, несколько минут спустя Хлое пришлось вмешаться. Главным образом потому, что времени у них было в обрез, а призраки как-то не спешили на огонек, и она никак не понимала, в чем причина. Почему Мэйз и Аменадиэль не набросились друг на друга, как они с Люцифером? 

А если призраки не явятся, как их прикажете изгонять? Все равно что устраивать свадьбу без жениха и невесты.

— Люцифер, мне кажется, она права. Надо придумать что-то еще. 

Хлоя похлопала скисшего из-за того, что его блестящий план с наживкой вылетел в трубу, Дьявола по плечу. Мэйз, напротив, вздохнула с облегчением и быстро поволокла Аменадиэля к порогу.

— Хочешь шоу, так отправь с занудой-здоровяком Деккер. Глядишь, и растормошатся, — фыркнула она, пихая мрачного напарника к лестнице. 

Низкое гортанное рычание, вырвавшееся у Люцифера при этих словах, стало неожиданностью для всех собравшихся, но не смутилась одна лишь Мэйз и только с усмешкой вскинула руки.

— Или нет. Мне-то что. 

Стараясь не слишком светиться от того, насколько Люцифер печется о ее благополучии — и как приревновал к одной лишь мысли о ней с кем-то еще — Хлоя вклинилась между этой парочкой, уперев руки в бока. Хватит им собачиться. 

На дворе третий час ночи, а до завтра не отложишь.

С утра особняк снова заселят, и над ничего не подозревающими студентами нависнет опасность. Не говоря уже о том, что в таком случае при обряде практически гарантированы случайные жертвы. Изгнание призраков та еще работенка, особенно если мебели приспичит полетать.

— Может, нам всем нужно пойти внутрь, — глубокомысленно проговорила Линда. Кашлянув, когда все повернулись к ней, она поспешила предупредить Хлоины возражения. — Да, я помню, что вы не собирались пускать туда людей, но что если — и я прошу об этом хорошо подумать, — этим призракам нужна именно человеческая энергия? 

Люцифер просветлел, взвешивая идею, которая до того не приходила ему в голову.

— Разумная мысль, — кивнул он, заметив, какой задумчивый вид приняла и Хлоя. В таком случае становилось понятно, отчего между Мэйзикин и его братом разливалась натуральная стужа. 

Они оба не были людьми, в отличие от него и детектива. 

— Судя по протоколу вскрытия первых жертв, оба люди. Ничего странного. Как минимум, я не заметила ничего, указывающего, что они оборотни или вампиры, — подтвердила Хлоя, прикусив большой палец и уставившись на дверной проем.

— Чудо Отцово или нет, — согласно кивнул Люцифер, — но ты точно человек. А я рядом с тобой, похоже, достаточно уязвим, чтобы таковым считаться. Как минимум, очень многое начинает действовать сильнее. Выпивка, наркотики, _пули…_ — Он принялся загибать пальцы и усмехнулся, когда Хлоя закатила глаза.

Мэйз скользнула к Линде, пихнула ее локтем и подмигнула:

— Молодец, док.

— О, спасибо. — Та ухитрилась одновременно широко улыбнуться и сохранить скромный вид. 

— Выходит, без людей не обойтись, — проговорила Хлоя, глядя на темный особняк. Единственным источником света были врученные Мэйзикин с Аменадиэлем лампы, так внутри и оставшиеся. Она перевела взгляд на Люцифера, который, похоже пришел ровно к той же мысли, что и она. 

Они не могут и не станут отправлять туда Линду с кем-то еще, и интерес к Мэйз или его отсутствие здесь ни при чем. Просить ее о таком будет жестоко. Получается, внутрь придется возвратиться им двоим, в надежде на то, что друзьям хватит сил их спасти, если все зайдет слишком далеко. 

Люцифер очень рассчитывал, что на его похоронах сыграют что-то хорошее. 

— Ладно, — наконец кивнул он, снял пиджак и бросил его на капот машины брата. — Так, Уиллоу, Ксандер, Аня — сюда, пожалуйста. — Он кивком подозвал троицу несостоявшихся жертв. Те подошли, пусть розданные имена и вызвали некоторое замешательство.

— Начнете ритуал сразу, как мы начнем терять контроль. Я не желаю подвергать ее, — он указал на Хлою, — опасности, ни на секунду дольше необходимого. Вам все ясно?

Те закивали. Люцифер выразился предельно четко.

Он подумал еще секунду и ухмыльнулся.

— А если вдруг увидите нечто, чего не должны… — Он помолчал. — Тогда поздравляю, потому что мы с детективом наверняка будем прекрасным зрелищем. 

Хлоя вспыхнула ярче некуда. Она передала Линде сумку с травами и спички, старательно не встречаясь с подругой глазами, и та, подсвечивая дорогу фонариком, ускользнула в темноту, чтобы замкнуть круг из розмарина, которым они почти очертили особняк час назад. 

— Погоди. — Аменадиэль, явно ничего не понявший, вскинул ладонь. — Почему туда должны идти именно вы?

Люцифер длинно, страдальчески выдохнул и повернулся к нему.

— Знаешь, что? Забудь про Ксандера. Ты, — рыкнул он, ткнув брата пальцем в грудь, — в этой вселенной долбанный Райли Финн. Чертов Капитан Картон. — Он закатил глаза, понимая, что порой это определение подходит Аменадиэлю как нельзя лучше. 

Хлоя сцедила смешок в ладонь. 

Аменадиэль явно не мог решить, следует ему изумиться или же оскорбиться.

— Кто-кто? 

Хлоя всерьез испугалась, что если Люцифер закатит глаза хоть еще немного, — навек таким и останется.

— Серость, — фыркнул тот. — Послушай меня, кретин, я крайне сомневаюсь, что Линда обрадуется, если ее отымеют против воли, а если хоть кто-то из вас — и тем более ты — хоть пальцем прикоснется к детективу, я оторву ему голову. — В его голосе звучала угроза, и Хлою ударило возбуждением, в котором совершенно точно не был виноват особняк. 

— Так что это самый логичный план, — закончил Люцифер, взяв себя в руки, и разгладил рубашку.

Сглотнув, Аменадиэль кивнул и сделал крохотный шажок назад, отступая перед пугающей яростью младшего брата. 

Похоже, стоит подумать о том, чтобы организовать вокруг Хлои зону отчуждения — во избежание травм среди ничего не подозревающих людей, неосторожно сунувшихся слишком близко. 

Удостоверившись, что команда знает, что и как, начиная с точного количества розмарина и заканчивая словами заклинания, отскакивавшими от зубов, Люцифер повернулся к Хлое с нехорошим чувством, что опять толкает ее на риск. Сама мысль, что она может попасть в беду, заставляла сердце болезненно сжаться, и от того, что он будет рядом и сможет прийти на выручку, не становилось легче. 

Но в глазах смотрящей на него Хлои, когда они, то и дело задевая друг друга руками, медленно поднимались по ступенькам к льющемуся из дверей слабому свечению, была лишь вера в него и никакого страха.

— Ну как, что-то есть? — громко окликнула Мэйз. Хлоя, вздрогнула, нахмурилась и бросила на нее раздраженный взгляд через плечо.

— Инфаркт тебе подойдет? — недовольно осведомилась она, но Мэйзикин лишь ухмыльнулась в ответ. 

Пока что и в самом деле не накатывало никаких странных ощущений. Были лишь привычные искорки желания, всегда мерцавшие, когда они с Люцифером оказывались рядом. Тот также объявил, что ничего такого не чувствует. Его совершенно не подмывало перейти к делу, вжав Хлою в ближайшую стену.

Ну, как минимум, не сильнее обычного. 

Конечно, они едва ступили на порог, а ранее этим днем… и вовсе прошла уйма времени, прежде чем на них накатили первые волны желания.

Они осторожно шагнули внутрь, но ничего нового, по сравнению с ощущениями на лестнице, не появилось, разве что ожидание сильнее теребило нервы. 

Люцифер задумчиво потер шею и огляделся с таким видом, будто так и ожидал, что вокруг примутся летать привидения с камерой и завопят «Мотор!», подавая сигнал к началу действа. В жизни он сталкивался с вещами столь странными, что призраки-извращенцы топтались где-то в самом конце длинного списка.

Хлоя ощущала себя не лучше. Ничего необычного, точно так же, как и в начале их первого визита. Прикусив губу, она повернулась к дверному проему и троице, маячившей у крыльца.

— Ничего не чувствую, — пожала она плечами беспомощно и немного зло. Медленно подступало отчаяние. У этих призраков явно не было никакого понятия о сроках. Конечно, они мертвы, и время, скорее всего, для них не имеет значения, но все равно. Могли бы хоть изредка посматривать на часы, не переломились бы. 

Мэйз развела руками, прежде чем изобразить несколько более откровенную пантомиму. 

Лицо Аменадиэля с ней рядом отразило нечто среднее между ужасом и непониманием, что, черт возьми, значит вся эта жестикуляция. 

— Ну так марш трахаться! Вам двоим для этого и призраков не надо. Может, заодно и выманите, — заявила она, пряча ухмылку, когда Хлоя ответила невозмутимым взглядом.

Решив отныне и впредь во всех потусторонних экзерсисах не обращать внимания на Мэйзикин и ее советы, Хлоя отвернулась и сосредоточилась на деле. 

— Все еще ничего? — тихо спросила она спустя еще несколько совершенно не примечательных секунд. 

Стоило ей заговорить, как воздух вдруг загустел. Сделался более влажным, каким бывает в жаркий летний день, живо напомнив ощущения этого утра. Кажется, что-то наконец начало получаться.

Люцифер не ответил, и Хлоя сглотнула, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле от подступающего зноя. Повернулась к нему и снова открыла рот.

— Люциф… о… 

Слова замерли на губах. Напарник смотрел на нее с расстояния в несколько шагов, глаза в глаза из-под густых ресниц. Воздух вокруг жарко потрескивал, накатившее возбуждение оставило между ног влажный след. Бедра сжались сами собой, и она услышала, как Люцифер тихо, одобрительно ворчит, раздувая ноздри, словно даже оттуда чует, как она завелась. 

Затопившие радужку зрачки вспыхнули алым, а Люцифер рассматривал ее с таким вниманием, будто на полном серьезе прикидывал, а не сожрать ли ее с потрохами. Хотя, признал сдавшийся разум, в этот момент, с таким Люцифером, она бы, пожалуй, не возражала против такой участи.

— Есть контакт, — прошептала Хлоя, когда он шагнул к ней, оказавшись рядом в мгновение ока. 

Зной снова усилился, будто одобряя их сближение.

Люцифер замер, не касаясь. Он дышал тяжело и размеренно, и Хлоя поймала себя на том, что дышит с ним в унисон. Они всего лишь поднялись по лестнице, но казалось, она пробежала целый марафон. Словно бы издали доносился голос Линды, встревоженно окликавший ее по имени. 

Но прямо сейчас все мысли занимали вещи куда важней. А именно, нависший над ней Люцифер — весь поджарый и крепкий, с горящими алым глазами и такой хищной ухмылкой, словно он готов был накинуться на нее в любую секунду.

Ноги предательски задрожали, когда желание ударило под дых с такой силой, что Хлоя едва не согнулась пополам.

Люцифер выдохнул ее имя. Так медленно, будто стремился распробовать на вкус каждый звук. Словно ожидание доставляло ему наслаждение не меньшее, чем то, которое он получит, сделав ее своей.

— Хлоя, — проурчал он, наклоняясь к ее шее. Язык оставил влажный, теплый след вдоль челюсти. Голове сделалось легко и бездумно, а с губ сорвался задушенный всхлип. 

Люцифер повторил движение, и зародившееся в его горле звериное рычание было столь отчетливым, что показалось — она чувствует, как этот звук отдается у него в грудной клетке. Он ничем не напоминал тот, вырвавшийся у него снаружи, при мысли, что к ней посмеет прикоснуться кто-то другой.

Нет, его подпитывали желание, страсть и неодолимая, бездумная тяга быть как можно ближе. Та его часть, к которой он обратился раньше, чтобы защитить, теперь жадно принюхивалась, ее подстегивала сила, вливаемая особняком. Зверь сорвался с цепи, и его не получится загнать в клетку, пока тот не получит желаемое, ощутив ее вкус.

Лишь самую малость.

Ему хватит. 

Губы мазнули вдоль шеи так невесомо, будто он просто вдыхал ее запах, а Хлоя все не шевелилась. Быть может, ей хотелось узнать, что он сделает дальше. Быть может, туманящий мысли жар и возбуждение, текущее по венам, оказались для нее слишком сильны.

Его красота завораживала.

Он был в какой-то жалкой паре дюймов, и пальцы зудели от желания прикоснуться, содрать одежду, чтобы наконец ощутить только кожу и ничего кроме.

Но вдоль горла царапнули зубы, плечи Люцифера напряглись под тканью рубашки, и она подумала, что может быть, только может быть, пока что позволит ему вести.

По телу прокатилась очередная дрожь, между ног сделалось скользко, а с губ сорвался жалобный возглас, который в любой другой момент показался бы стыдным. Однако Люцифера он, похоже, лишь подхлестнул, потому что тот оторвался от ее шеи, поднялся выше и поймал своими губами нижнюю губу. Он прихватывал, посасывал и прикусывал, в какой-то момент сжав зубы с достаточной силой, чтобы вызвать гортанный стон.

И буквально через мгновение отстранился, задевая носом нос и вопросительно всматриваясь в ее лицо, но что именно он хотел спросить, Хлоя понять не могла. Руки, полные скрытой силы, замерли у ее плеч, так близко, что она чувствовала исходящий от ладоней жар, но не касались.

Это было слишком, невозможно больше терпеть.

Воздух полыхнул новой волной жара, словно нетерпеливо подталкивал их друг к другу. Взгляд, каким на нее смотрел Люцифер, переплелся с тем желанием, что всегда клокотало в глубине их отношений, и это стало импульсом, что заставил Хлою рвануться вперед. 

Стоило их губам соприкоснуться, как дверь в особняк с треском захлопнулась.

 

-

 

Друзья яростно колотили в дверь, но все, что слышали Хлоя с Люцифером — лишь их собственное дыхание, возгласы и стоны.

Вокруг сгустилась темнота, и свет принесенных ламп, казалось, добивал откуда-то издалека. Они были совершенно одни. И совершенно поглощены друг другом. 

— Ты слишком далеко, — бездумно проскулила Хлоя, притягивая его за рубашку — как можно теснее, настолько тесно, что еще немного, и они спаяются накрепко. Люцифер жадно выдыхал в ее губы, зарывался пальцами в пряди волос.

— Не прекращай, — выдохнула она, хватаясь за пуговицы его рубашки. Он помотал головой, скользя носом по коже и притягивая ее к себе за талию.

— Ни за что, — хрипнул он. — Ни за что не прекращу. — И это обещание он стремился выполнить до конца.

Пальцы пробежались по пуговицам ее рубашки, расстегнув их в единый миг, и Хлоя отстраненно поразилась этой сноровке и выдержке — даже теперь. Сама она сомневалась, что будет способна ответить тем же, и надеялась, что Люцифер не станет возражать, если в какой-то момент рубашку с него попросту сдерут.

Сейчас, однако, все ее существо сосредоточилось на сильном скольжении губ вдоль горла, на их медленном движении по обнажившейся коже. Люцифер оставил укус там, где шея переходит в плечо — месте, не предназначенном для чужих глаз.

Хлоя, никак не ожидавшая, что это принесет столько удовольствия, с шумом втянула воздух, и Люцифер, прикусив снова, ухмыльнулся ей в шею, когда она притиснула его крепче.

Он протянул по саднящей отметине языком, унимая боль, и довольно хмыкнул, когда тело откликнулось дрожью.

Стук в дверь казался отдаленным барабанным боем, что задавал безупречный темп их движениям, и Хлоя на мгновение задумалась, откуда вообще взялся этот звук, но затем крупные ладони провели вдоль талии снизу вверх, сжали грудь через белье, и все мысли вновь переключились только на Люцифера.

Тот отдал должное открывшемуся виду — теплое золото кожи и алое кружево, такое же алое, как огонь, что, он знал, горит в его глазах.

Разве можно было не залюбоваться? 

Он увлеченно скользил языком под тонкой кромкой, а Хлоя тем временем пришла к выводу, что Люцифер просто непозволительно одет.

Просунув ладонь под ворот, она легко провела пальцами по горячей коже, понимая, что этого слишком мало.

Свободная рука вступила в сражение с пуговицами, пока он неторопливо ласкал грудь, — и, пусть, в ловкости Хлоя, разумеется, Люциферу уступала, сдаваться она не собиралась, и победа осталась за ней. Полы рубашки разошлись в стороны. И даже все пуговицы остались на месте, с гордостью отметила она. Как будто услышав ее мысли, Люцифер издал гортанный смешок, от которого по телу прокатилась предоргазменная дрожь.

Сброшенная рубашка исчезла в темноте, позволив наконец-то провести ладонями по его спине, как того и хотелось — гигантское облегчение, потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы промедлить еще хоть секунду, была невыносима. 

Люцифер заурчал, почти по-кошачьи — так урчат не ручные котята, а тигры, — и этот звук ударил в голову. Расхрабрил пониманием, что она способна добиться от самого Дьявола такого отклика всего-то прикосновением.

Соски напряглись, когда он провел по ним через ткань самыми кончиками пальцев — неожиданно мягко и сдержанно.

Он весь был соткан из противоречий. В одну секунду перед ней был дикий зверь — урчание, горящий взгляд, и гибкое, подтянутое тело, сил в котором хватило бы на то, чтобы при желании разнести особняк.

А в следующую казалось, он объясняется ей в любви.

Он вычерчивал узоры на нежной коже живота, осыпал бока щекотными поцелуями, от которых она извивалась, смеялась и, задыхаясь, требовала еще. В этот раз звон пряжки ремня лишь послал по телу волну предвкушения, как и звук расстегиваемой молнии.

И пути к отступлению попросту не осталось.

Лишь когда он нетерпеливо потерся носом о пуговицу ее брюк, Хлоя поняла, что Люцифер опустился перед ней на колени, и в смотрящих на нее снизу вверх алых глазах мерцает что-то сродни веселью. А тот попросту сомкнул на досадной помехе зубы и оторвал ее.

Плакала его выдержка. 

В схватке между желанием высказать ему за ущерб и подчиниться сладкой, дурманящей жажде, быстро победило последнее.

Хлоя обхватила его за шею, провела пальцами по щетине на подбородке, побуждая действовать дальше, когда он выдохнул в самый уголок между ее бедер, так жарко, что это ощутилось даже через одежду. Живот сводило, между ног снова выступила скользкая влага. 

С жарким стоном Люцифер потерся носом о ткань, точно ему отчаянно не терпелось избавиться от последней преграды, отделявшей его от вожделенной добычи. Он прижался к ней приоткрытым ртом, и веки сами, затрепетав, опустились в предвкушении.

Хлоя зарылась пальцами ему в волосы, перебирала и тянула, растрепывая тщательно уложенные пряди. 

Люцифер у ее ног казался дикарем. Расставивший колени в стороны, в расстегнутых брюках, без рубашки, взлохмаченный. Он пожирал ее пылающим взглядом, точно язычник, благоговейно возносящий хвалу древнему божеству. 

Быть может, так и есть, — пробилась через туманящее разум возбуждение короткая мысль.

— Мой детектив, — внезапно пробормотал он, проводя ладонями по ее бедрам и крепко, до синяков стискивая зад. Подтянул ее ближе, подтолкнул ее ноги в стороны, одновременно дюйм за дюймом спуская по ним брюки, и все это время не отводил взгляда от треугольника ткани под ними. 

Его руки поддерживали, не давая оступиться, когда Хлоя стряхнула брюки со ступней и пинком отправила прочь.

Только сейчас она вспомнила, что сегодня выбрала белье в цвет, и, судя по всему, Люцифер всецело одобрял ее выбор, пусть эта вещица и была сейчас последней преградой.

Его палец легонько проследил узоры, и от интимности прикосновения с губ сорвался дрожащий выдох. Так близко, всего-то крохотный клочок ткани…

Точно завороженный, Люцифер прижался к нему лицом и соскользнул еще ниже, вклинившись между ее ног, так что пришлось встать на носочки. Он провел расставленными пальцами по бедрам, лодыжкам и снова вверх, прежде чем мягко сжать. 

С запозданием, Хлоя осознала, чего он хочет.

— Я же упаду, — проговорила она, сама не узнавая собственный голос. Люцифер вскинул взгляд и раздвинул губы в почти самодовольной улыбке.

— Не упадешь, — сказал он твердо, будто давал обещание, прежде чем подтолкнуть ее снова. Поднять, будто она легче пушинки, удерживая на руках, прежде чем Хлоя сдалась и уселась, закинув ноги ему на плечи. То, как он вжался лицом между ее бедер, грозило стать ощущением, которое она забудет очень и очень нескоро.

Щеки у него были теплые, и щетина царапалась до невозможного приятно.

Она почувствовала, как он ухмыляется, и от изданного им довольного урчания тут же, невзирая на страх свалиться на пол, заныл клитор.

Что ж, когда это Люцифер выбирал простые пути?

Ладони скользнули к ягодицам, крепко удерживая на месте, и Хлоя для верности скрестила лодыжки за его спиной. Руки девать было некуда — только снова вцепиться ему в волосы, когда Люцифер носом сдвинул белье в сторону и длинно протянул языком между ног.

Рот распахнулся в беззвучном возгласе, дыхание перехватило. 

Слишком давно она не получала подобной ласки, настолько, что почти забыла, до чего это может быть хорошо.

То, как она застыла в его руках, стало Люциферу сигналом подтолкнуть, приподнимая и опуская, а все, что только могла Хлоя — хватать воздух, скулить и вздрагивать, пока он вылизывал ее, точно смаковал предназначенное только для него лакомство, с силой проходясь по клитору.

Кончик языка заскользил из стороны в сторону быстрыми росчерками, и наградой за то, что Люцифер так быстро угадал, как ей нравится больше всего, стала новая порция влаги. Собственный голос, простонавший его имя, донесся до Хлои из страшной дали, но Люцифер расслышал наверняка, потому что удвоил усилия.

После он точно будет раздуваться от гордости, — мелькнула мысль, когда Люцифер чуть приподнял ее, чтобы протолкнуть язык внутрь. Хлоя уперлась пятками ему в спину, громко вскрикнув от столь резкой смены курса.

Да и пусть раздувается, какая разница?

Главное, чтобы сейчас не прекращал. 

Она глянула вниз, наслаждаясь видом играющих под кожей крепких мышц, обычно скрытых под пижонскими шмотками, и рук, удерживавших ее с такой легкостью, будто она не тяжелее листа бумаги.

Вскинувшему взгляд Люциферу явно польстило подобное внимание, и все же он прихватил зубами бедро с внутренней стороны, подсказывая не отвлекаться. Место укуса восхитительно остро засаднило, а Люцифер, глядя ей прямо в глаза, снова толкнулся языком внутрь.

Хлоя обхватила его затылок, не в силах отвести взгляда от полыхающей радужки. Похоже, в списке «Фетиши, которых она в себе не подозревала, пока не встретила Люцифера» появится еще один пункт. Разумеется, если они выберутся отсюда живыми, а не скончаются, затрахав друг друга до потери пульса.

Хотя прямо сейчас — она вскрикнула, когда он с силой помассировал языком клитор, — даже эта участь не казалась такой уж страшной. 

Она не помнила, случалось ли ей хоть когда-то кончать так, чтобы потом не держали ноги. Да, с оргазмами все было в порядке. После она чувствовала себя расслабленной и довольной. Но вот это, это кипящее напряжение, нараставшее в глубине, было совершенно иным. Бесспорно. 

Люцифер наверняка понял, что она уже на грани — по участившемуся дыханию, и по тому, как она поддавала бедрами, уже не боясь грохнуться на пол.

Он глубоко протолкнул язык, собирая выступившую смазку, вместе со слюной дававшую ему возможность не замедлять тот темп, с которым он теребил ее клитор и от которого она обмирала совсем недавно, — и даже не успев запрокинуть голову и вскрикнуть, Хлоя кончила. 

Оргазм ударил наповал, горячий комок внизу живота взорвался, прокатившись волной до самых кончиков пальцев.

Она сдавила бедрами его голову, но, судя по довольному стону, Люцифер не возражал совершенно. Ответный стон звучал тише и звонче, а это все не кончалось, и последняя дрожь отпустила лишь тогда, когда оба замерли.

Люцифер тяжело дышал, его губы блестели от влаги. Так и тянуло снова пробежаться языком, но он вскинул взгляд, наблюдая за все медленнее дышавшей Хлоей, отходившей от оргазма под номером раз. Вот она распахнула глаза, и он с улыбкой почище чем у Чеширского Кота прижался губами к ноющему клитору и с силой лизнул один, единственный раз. 

—О!.. — ахнула Хлоя, когда ее внезапно накрыло снова.

Согнувшись, она тихо вздрагивала, прижимала его голову к животу, и всхлипывала, зовя его и перемежая зов мольбами. Но ни разу, к восторгу Люцифера, в них не прозвучало имя Отца.

Даже забывшись от удовольствия, Хлоя умудрилась отдать должное его мастерству, без подобных реплик. 

Вздрагивать и чертыхаться она смогла прекратить лишь через несколько секунд после первого в жизни двойного оргазма. Люцифер с довольным урчанием уткнулся ей в живот, оставляя на коже поцелуи и выглаживая ладонями бедра и ягодицы.

Воздух вокруг звенел от влажной духоты, и оба понимали, что все еще не насытились друг другом.

— Хлоя, — жадно выдохнул Люцифер, оставляя на ее бедрах яркие отметины. 

Сообразив, что медленно соскользнувшая с плеча нога означает желание слезть, он подчинился. Осторожно приподнял ее и опустил вниз, притираясь всем телом, скользнул языком по животу, между грудей. Над соском задержался, чтобы прихватить его губами через кружевную ткань, и Хлоя в ответ потеребила его собственный.

Когда он наконец уложил ее на пол, у Хлои откровенно не осталось ни сил, ни желания прикрыться. Не желала она прятаться от этого восхищенного взгляда — тем более когда в нем все еще полыхает пламя.

Ладони мягко подтолкнули колени, разводя подрагивающие бедра в стороны, и Люцифер жадно уставился на открывшуюся картину. Распростертая перед ним, с волосами, рассыпавшимися по полу, точно нимб, Хлоя являла собой зрелище столь восхитительное, что перехватывало дыхание. 

Воспользовавшись этой заминкой, Хлоя наконец спихнула с бедер белье и снова вытянулась, закинув руки за голову в неприкрытом приглашении.

— Люцифер, — выстонала она, выгибаясь над прохладным полом, так что живот и грудь оказались призывно близко.

Он глухо заворчал, точно предупреждая: будешь дразнить — нарвешься.

А Хлоя как раз и собиралась нарваться.

Всхлипнув снова, она быстрым движением выпуталась из лямок, разомкнула застежку, стянула бюстгальтер, задевая тканью ноющие соски, и наконец осталась нагишом.

Люцифер с натугой сглотнул.

Лукавый смешок, с которым он поймал брошенную вещицу, изгнал сгустившуюся было серьезность.

Содрав брюки, Люцифер швырнул их туда же, куда ранее полетела рубашка. Черт с ней, с Прадой и с пуговицами, — отчаянная потребность прижаться всем телом перевешивала все остальное. Член ломило от нетерпения, от одного лишь вида обнаженной Хлои Люцифера бросало в пугающе неуправляемый жар. 

Глядя ему в лицо, Хлоя подцепила пальцами ног резинку боксеров и медленно стянула их вниз.

Он облечено вздохнул, но исчезновение досадной преграды сбавило болезненный накал в паху лишь самую малость. 

Подавшись вперед, Люцифер прижался к губам Хлои, тут же податливо раскрывшимся навстречу. На затылок мягко легли ладони, едва Люцифер медленно увлек ее на пол, одной рукой поддерживая под лопатками, второй — обхватывая крепкую грудь. Он прихватил напряженный сосок, и перекатывал, и тянул, пока не добился бесстыдного стона, от которого кровь вскипела в жилах.

Пальцы стекли ниже, пересчитывая каждый позвонок, остановились на пояснице и надавили, притягивая ближе, живот к влажному от испарины животу. 

От звуков, вырвавшихся у Хлои, когда он притерся членом к ее бедру, ту дикую часть его существа снова распалило до точки кипения. Он бездумно поддал бедрами еще раз, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как безупречно ее тело сплетается с его.

— Детектив, — прошептал он хрипло, почти надтреснуто.

Хлоя не теряла времени даром. Ее руки медленно скользнули по бугристым шрамам на спине и задержались — дольше, чем следовало бы. Но, кажется, Люцифер не имел ничего против. Он подался навстречу прикосновению, приоткрыв губы и сомкнув дрогнувшие веки, так что она продолжила. Нежно погладила следы, оставшиеся от срезанных крыльев, и спустилась ниже, прихватив зад. 

Тело все еще звенело от двух прошлых оргазмов, влажное и готовое, полное того всепоглощающего желания, которое оставляет за порогом все прочее.

Они не хотели — да и не было нужды — прекращать.

Скольжение тел, горячее дыхание, стоны и звуки, что вырывались у обоих под ласками, — вот все, что имело значение.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Хлоя притянула его к себе, увлекая в долгий, жаркий поцелуй. Шумно выдохнув, Люцифер вклинился между раздвинутых бедер. Исходящий от нее жар вызывал неодолимую потребность ухватиться хоть за что-то. Пальцы Хлои обхватили его член у основания и провели головкой вверх-вниз.

Вниз и снова вверх, влажно и горячо, и — черт возьми, еще минута промедления, и он попросту рехнется. 

Воздух раскалился до пугающей точки, обратившись в натуральную парилку. Обоим было плевать. Ладони Люцифера упирались в пол по сторонам от головы Хлои, и единственное, что он мог сделать, только бы не стиснуть ее саму, причиняя боль, — вдавить пальцы в паркет.

Раздавшийся треск дерева Хлоя услышала, но горячечный поцелуй попросту не дал задуматься, что послужило ему причиной.

Всхлипнув ему в губы, она провела большим пальцем вдоль ствола, размазывая выступившую смазку. Скорее, — заскулил мозг, подстегнув приподнять бедра и направить его в себя. Люцифер как будто только этого и ждал — он тут же качнулся навстречу, проталкиваясь внутрь.

И последние крохи здравомыслия тут же разлетелись в пыль.

— Люцифер, еще, пожалуйста! — вскрикнула она.

Ногти прочерчивали его спину, оставляя алые следы, пока он вдавливался глубже, глубже — до упора, после чего замер, загнанно дыша ей в шею. Хлоя крепко ухватилась за него, приоткрыв рот и зажмурившись от наслаждения, волнами катившегося по телу.

Где-то далеко, на самых задворках рассудка обитала уверенность, что вот такое — ненормально, даже для секса с самим Дьяволом. Но тот резко поддал бедрами, возвращая в настоящее, и из горла вырвался громкий протяжный стон.

До этой ночи Хлоя и не подозревала, что способна издать подобный звук. 

Лихорадочные шлепки кожи о кожу сплетались с их возгласами, и где-то кто-то все еще барабанил в дверь. Чувство растянутости было ровно на волосок от грани, за которой удовольствие превращается в боль, и, вцепившись Люциферу в бедра, Хлоя вскрикнула, вжимаясь затылком в пол. 

Что происходит — она бредит, или землю начало трясти? 

Или просто Люцифер действительно чертовски хорош.

Тот вдруг сменил ритм, словно в подтверждение, и, наконец перестав хвататься за изувеченный паркет, обвил ее талию рукой, насаживая на себя до упора.

В его глазах все еще горело пламя, и рот, прижавшийся к ее рту, был жарким и влажным. Не поцелуй, лишь его подобие. Они могли только выдыхать друг другу в губы, все прочее, кроме горячего скольжения наружу и внутрь, осталось за бортом.

Вот теперь дом точно шатало. Лампа, оставленная Мэйз на тумбочке поблизости, свалилась от этой грозной тряски и со звоном разлетелась вдребезги. Обоим было плевать.

 _Еще._  
Еще.  
Еще! 

Выгнувшись, Хлоя вскрикнула Люциферу в губы и кончила снова, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Волна нестерпимого удовольствия прокатилась через все тело. Она не хотела, чтобы он останавливался, не желала, чтобы это прекратилось. Сжавшись снова, она вскинула глаза, скользнув носом вдоль носа, и натолкнулась на его взгляд. 

Смотрю самому Черту в лицо, — вспыхнула безумная мыслишка.

Перестав цепляться за последние крохи самоконтроля, Люцифер снова вмял кулак в пол и кончил с гортанным стоном. Она была его целиком, принимала в себя его семя — это чувство опьяняло. Он вздрагивал в ее руках, прижимаясь грудью к груди. 

Хлоя выдохлась почти до предела, но это не мешало жаждать продолжения, и, судя по тому, как Люцифер принялся покусывать ее ухо, он тоже был намерен устроить второй заход.

Его член был все еще твердым, и Хлоя не собиралась никуда его отпускать.

Особняк бился в судороге, точно при землетрясении, все вокруг поглотила темнота, сквозь которую не мог пробиться свет выжившей лампы. Оставались лишь они двое.

Продолжать до скончания века казалось прекрасным планом.

Губы обожгло поцелуем, веки, задрожав, опустились, и, когда Люцифер снова двинулся наружу и внутрь, Хлоя тихо застонала.

— Люцифер, — жадно выдохнула она, чувствуя, как скользит по ней разгоряченное тело, влажное от пота и окружившей духоты, — так хорошо. Не останавливайся. 

Тот откликнулся стоном.

— Не остановлюсь, — заверил он, продолжая толкаться внутрь, и от его движений раздразненные нервы откликнулись судорожной дрожью.

Громкий треск, причиной которому точно не были они двое, выбросил обоих в реальность. Если можно так выразиться.

Тьма отступила, превратившись в обычные ночные потемки, в которых не место ничему потустороннему. Хлоя наконец смогла различить свечение оставшейся лампы и обстановку, яснее ясного говорящую, что они трахаются как кролики на полу общежития.

Люцифер замер, прекратив всякое движение, и встретился с ней взглядом. С усталой улыбкой Хлоя невесомо и ласково провела по коротким волосам на затылке. Он моргнул, и вместо огненных глаз на нее уставились карие. Какие бы чары не подчинили их двоих, они развеялись как дым.

Прекратилась тряска, и откуда-то слева раздался крайне смущенный возглас.

Еще раз расслабленно посмотрев в глаза под прикрытыми веками, Хлоя одновременно с Люцифером повернула голову.

Стоявшая в дверях с видом победителя Мэйз, измотанная, в крови, развязно ухмылялась, помахивая пожарным топором, и выглядела так, будто прорывалась сюда с боем. Рядом, согнувшись и упершись ладонями в колени, тяжело дышал Аменадиэль, который старательно смотрел куда угодно, только не на парочку на полу. 

Линда, больше прочих пекшаяся о том, что может их смутить, маячила сзади. Поняв, что именно за картина у нее перед глазами, она попросту повернулась спиной, чтобы не увидеть чего-то действительно лишнего.

Ну и видок у них, наверное, лениво подумалось Хлое. Лучший на данный момент секс в жизни вымотал ее настолько, что все прочее совершенно не тревожило.

Люцифер, однако, не растерявший боевой готовности и не сменивший позиции, помеху воспринял с куда меньшим энтузиазмом.

— Черт возьми, _вас стучать не учили_? 

 

-

 

Из телевизора звучала знакомая мелодия заставки к «Баффи». Хлоя лениво потянулась и снова устроилась на диване в объятиях Люцифера. Тот подвинулся, давая ей усесться поудобнее, и запустил руку в миску с попкорном, стоявшую справа. 

Сериальные марафоны Хлоя устраивала совсем не часто, но после того, как жизнь, считай, позаимствовала один из сюжетов, _не устроить_ таковой казалось попросту кощунством. Та серия осталась уже в двух сезонах позади, и теперь они наблюдали, как Баффи и Спайк набрасываются друг на друга в его склепе. 

Люцифер, упершийся подбородком ей в плечо, рассмеялся, касаясь губами уха.

— Что? — спросила она, не отворачиваясь от экрана.

— У нас вышло лучше, — охотно просветил тот, покусывая ушную кромку.

Хлоя фыркнула, вспомнив, насколько хорошо они выступили пару дней назад. Натертая о ковер кожа еще не зажила до конца, до сих пор ныли перетруженные мышцы, от Люциферовой щетины осталось раздражение. Тот также еще не восстановился. Похоже, паранормальный секс-марафон смог измотать даже кого-то, столь ненасытного, как он.

Троице, вломившейся в особняк и тем самым спасшей положение, Люцифер рыкнул выметаться вон, чтобы они с Хлоей могли закончить начатое.

Хлое тогда было не до возражений, а те, побурчав на тему «неблагодарных кретинов», которых «за такое «спасибо» и выручать не стоило», все же подчинились.

Так что полную картину событий со стороны их рыцарей в сияющих доспехах, Хлоя выяснила лишь несколько часов спустя, когда они с Люцифером выползли из особняка под свет занимавшегося утра, разящие преотличным сексом и в таком виде, будто из них всю душу вытрясли. 

По словам Аменадиэля, захлопнувшаяся дверь стала наименьшей из проблем.

Окна залило чернотой, расколотить стекла оказалось не под силу даже демону и падшему ангелу. А все, что доносилось изнутри — лишь отдаленный рокот, который не прекратился, даже когда Линда подпалила розмарин.

Похоже, призракам весьма по вкусу пришлось предоставленное Хлоей и Люцифером угощение, и попытка отобрать его силой была дохлым номером.

Делиться они тоже не собирались.

Незримая сила расшвыряла Мэйз и Аменадиэля, будто тряпичных кукол, и продолжила бушевать, так что читать заклинание пришлось Линде. Пригибаясь и отпрыгивая от летящих в нее вещей и тел. 

Что ей неплохо удавалось. Но, когда мимо, едва ее не проткнув, просвистел штырь из ограды, Мэйз _натурально озверела._

По крайней мере, именно так выразился Аменадиэль, страшно оскорбленный тем фактом, что когда его приложило о капот, демоница и бровью не повела. С Линдой, однако, подобный номер не прошел: взбесившаяся подруга раскурочила дверь с помощью топора и такой-то матери, дав возможность закончить ритуал.

Хлоя прижалась спиной к груди Люцифера, по-прежнему глядя в телевизор, но не следя за происходящим. По крайней мере, теперь те дети могут покоиться с миром. И никаких больше полтергазмов, как обозвал их Люцифер, когда оба, совершенно разбитые, ехали обратно в клуб, куда добрались с первыми лучами солнца.

Можно сказать, они неплохо справились. Пусть она по большей части, считай, не делала ничего, но все же…

Хлоя покосилась на Люцифера, прикипевшего к экрану.

Определенно, не самый худший способ скоротать ночь.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Josh Turner — Your man
> 
> Also posted here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6250255


End file.
